Mon Mothma: Rise of a Rebel Leader
by divadarling
Summary: When the newly formed Empire attacks Kashyyk, Mon Mothma loses hope. Rage consumes her until her only desire is to physically injure Palpatine for his betrayal. She abandons her plans with Bail Organa and sets out to become a fighter pilot. Mon Mothma must find the courage to step back into her leadership role or the un-sprouted seeds of the Rebel Alliance will be washed away.
1. Chapter 1: A Wretched Hive

_There is a sentence in Mon Mothma's character history that intrigues me:"After the Empire's massacre on Kashyyyk, she thought diplomacy was dead and considered becoming a fighter pilot in the war against the Empire." I think that concept deserves more than one brief sentence. I think the brilliance of Caroline Blakiston and Genevieve O'Reilly in giving the character so much depth in split second appearances also deserves to be more fully explored, and so this story was born._

 _Other questions about the lady in white made me curious: How did she become so respected and revered? What did she do to plant the seeds of Rebellion and gain such a strong following? Did romance ever come her way or was she married to her job? Was it too dangerous for her to get close to people? Look what happened to the Skywalkers, Bail Organa etc._

 _This story will be slightly AU, but I will try to keep it as close to regularly accepted Star Wars canon as I can. Some events and plot points will stray from canon just because it's fun to let Mon Mothma get to be another Leia-esque, Jyn Erso type hero (RIP our beloved Carrie Fisher)._

 _I don't own Star Wars or the characters, but I am so glad fan fiction writers get to play with them. Thank you George Lucas!_

* * *

Mon Mothma tore the ceremonial white garments from her body. She hurled them at the mirror in the dressing room. The necklace, a gift from the Chandrila minister, collided with the glass and sent splinters to the floor. The necklace shattered too. A priceless relic from her home world. Nothing mattered to her at that moment. Nothing.

Mon Mothma looked up to find Jeanida Bey watching her from the door. The middle-aged Senatorial aid looked from the floor back to her. Her gaze said volumes. It spoke of pity and disappointment. Mon didn't care. She let the anger come.

"Senator Mothma?" Jeanida took a step forward and stopped as if she thought better of it. "Mon."

The use of her first name didn't come as a surprise. She had worked with Jeanida long enough to expect occasional informality. What did surprise Mon was that she felt the urge to strangle her trusted associate for referring to her as Senator. There was no Senate. Palpatine slaughtered the Old Republic as deftly as the Wookies. Mon felt the betrayal as deeply as any of them and right now she didn't care who knew.

"Democracy is dead." Even to her own ears she sounded inconsolable. Mon hated the overtly dramatic.

"The Senators are waiting for you. They don't know what to do."

Mon ran a hand over her bare arm. She wore a white short sleeved blouse and leggings with a silver belt. Years ago, her tailor offered to make a blaster holster for her. She refused then but now she regretted it.

"It's been confirmed. The Emperor has murdered thousands on Kashyyk," Mon swallowed back her anger, "maybe more. The Galactic Senate has failed. We have all failed."

"The tragedy of our days. And now many are looking to you."

Mon looked at the mass of white cloth crumpled in the corner amid shards of glass. All the years she dedicated to that robe stretched before her in an endless empty void.

"They won't find me. Ready my shuttle."

Mon left the robes but gathered her few other belongings.

"So you are to abandon all your plans with Senator Organa?"

She did not look at her aid until she retrieved all she wanted from the room.

"Plans are pointless. All the Empire will understand now is violence."

Mon walked to the door. Jeanida Bey moved reluctantly. The aid kept her hands clasped neatly beneath her robes like some ancient priestess.

"Where will you go?"

Mon turned as thousands of bloodied Wookie faces passed through her mind.

"To learn how to kill as many of Palpatine's puppets as I can."

* * *

Mon dismissed the shuttle pilots. The chaos on Coruscant was such that they didn't even give her a second look. The lack of interest hurt her ego but strengthened her resolve to leave her old life behind. She flipped a few switches and the engine rumbled to life. Her knowledge of the controls was rudimentary, but she felt confident her skills would take her where she needed to go.

She heard something move in the back of the ship. She still didn't have a blaster. A situation she would have to remedy soon. Mon slipped a wrench from the tool kit in the cockpit and lifted it over her head. She rounded the corner.

Jeanida Bey stumbled back in surprise. Mon lowered the wrench. She felt as if she was ten again, and in trouble for rigging all the school holo-projectors to replay the image an enormous Hutt laughing.

"Why have you come?" Mon hoped her clipped tone would intimidate her aid.

Jeanida pushed passed her and took a seat at the helm.

"If you think I'm letting you do this alone, you're crazy. Not to mention, do you know anything about flying?"

Mon struggled between tossing the wrench at Jeanida's head and hugging her.

"I know enough."

Jeanida grunted and flipped a switch.

"Is that why you left the docking clamps engaged?"

Mon felt a pang of stupidity but buried it away. She put the wrench down and sat next to her aid.

"You won't like where I'm going."

Jeanida's eyes softened. Sometimes they reminded Mon of her favorite Aunt who died on Chandrila long ago.

"I have served as your chief aid since your appointment to the Galactic Senate. I took an oath, just as you did, to uphold freedom and democracy." Jeanida leaned forward and put her hand on Mon's arm. It seemed like years since anyone had reached out far enough to touch her.

"If upholding democracy means I have to uphold you through a rough patch, so be it."

Mon was angered by the words. They were presumptuous and suggested a level of familiarity that Mon did not appreciate. She pulled her arm free of Jeanida's grasp. The hurt in the eyes of her aid was immediately clear but replaced by the mask all politicians could call upon in an instant.

Mon calmed herself with a deep breath. It was clear her aid would not leave without a significant amount of trouble, and Mon just wanted to get off the planet.

"Fine. Set a course for Tatooine."

Jeanida gave Mon a second look and then pushed some buttons. Mon hated to admit she was glad for Jeanida's piloting skills. The ship pulled away from the docking bay. Stars and blankness of space swallowed the ship and they were on their way.

Mon looked out the cockpit window. Her mind settled a bit now that they were away from the bustle of the city, but a white hot rage still consumed her heart. She wondered if Kashyyk was silent now like the reaches of space. She wondered if under the starless sky the wailing of women and children could be heard along blood stained beaches.

"What is on Tatooine, Senator?"

Jeanida's proper accent pulled Mon from her thoughts.

"I'm no longer a Senator. Don't refer to me as such."

Jeanida didn't nod, but Mon took her silence as a confirmation that she agreed.

"We are going to a spaceport called Mos Eisley."

"I've heard of it. Nothing there but murders and rogues."

Mon instinctively made a fist. She turned her eyes to the stars.

"Exactly. The heartless and the blood thirsty. Only they can teach me what I need."

"I've never heard you speak like this. I know you are upset about Kashyyk, we all are, but Mon-"

Mon stood quickly enough to knock the rotating chair into the dash. The clank startled Jeanida, exactly what Mon wanted to capture her attention.

"If you are going on this journey with me, then I only ask two things. One, you never refer to me as Senetor. I don't want anyone knowing of my time in the failed Senate. Keep it to yourself."

This time Jeanida did nod.

"Secondly, you allow me to do this without your counsel or input. I have made my decision. I'm not being foolish or irrational and I don't need a constant lecture from you."

Mon forced herself to relax her shoulders in order to prove to her aid the truth of her words.

"I have wasted my life on a career that has only brought about the genocide of the Wookies. You're right, I took an oath to defend freedom. Now, the only way I can honor that oath is through deed. If you have a problem with that I will drop you at the nearest spaceport."

To Mon's surprise, Jeanida regarded her thoughtfully. It was more than that. Mon had seen the same expression on the faces of the Jedi. A kind of deep wisdom that she didn't comprehend but deeply respected.

"I understand, Senat-I'm sorry. Lady Mothma? Will that do?"

Mon kept her gaze a moment longer then started to leave the cockpit. She had a headache and wanted to rest.

"There is one thing."

Mon braced herself as she turned back to the older woman.

"For years I have counseled you. You have sought my advice. If you ever wish to seek it again, just know I will always be here for you."

Mon felt the impact of the offer but years of living behind the lonely mask of Senator withdrew her from all emotional connection. She cared about people but she forgot how to care about a single person and how to let a single person care about her.

Without another word she left Jeanida in the cockpit.

* * *

Mon found the Mos Eisley street even more primitive than she imagined. A line of domed dwellings and shops stretched outward from the spaceport. On almost every corner she was sure some underhanded deal was being made between the most notorious cultures in the galaxy. A nausea settled in the pit of her stomach with the realization places like Mos Eisley were ripe for the Empire's picking. Palpatine would reach out with greedy fingers and profit from every devious transaction.

"We're here. Now what?" Jeanida hurried out of the way of a speeding land cruiser. The machine kicked up a burst of dust which singed the hem of her purple dress.

While she brushed the dust away, Mon scanned the area. They were exposed. The last thing she needed was to be recognized as a member of the Senate.

"We find the most vile creature we can, and speak with it."

"Lovely plan."

Mon ignored Jeanida's sarcasm and canvassed the street. In her white clothes she drew many curious glances. One of the first vendor huts they came upon had a rack of clothing on display. A grey body suit, complete with a blaster holster and belt appealed to Mon. She was sick of wearing white. Black seemed too much like the color of the Sith, but grey she could embrace.

"How much for the battle suit?"

The shopkeeper held up four of his hands, each with four fingers raised. Overpriced and Mon knew it, but the curious stares started to turn to whispers.

"Agreed, if you allow me to change back there." She gestured to the small compartment behind his tent. He nodded.

"I will take the cloaks too." Mon pulled two dark green robes from the display rack along with the suit. She put the money into two of the shopkeeper's hands and then handed one of the cloaks to Jeanida.

"I don't want…" the aid started to say, but then must have realized they were asking for trouble in the elegant attire they wore. J

eanida pulled the cloak around her and Mon hurried back into the small tent compartment. She changed quickly.

The silver bodysuit fit snuggly, and Mon wished for a mirror to make sure she could pull off the look. It was a far cry from her oversized Chandrilian gown and she wasn't used to having her slender body on display. She pulled the cloak on and felt more comfortable under the fabric. She pulled the hood over her short hair and stepped back into the street.

Jeanida had her hood up as well, and Mon smirked. They both looked like Jedi. Except there were no more Jedi. Even the thought had a bitter taste.

They resumed the walk down the busy street. Mon noticed young athletic men pass them by. Men that had the look of fighter pilots, although servants of the Empire or not she couldn't tell. She moved in the direction they travelled. She stopped only once more at another booth. The gruff owner had the look of a seedy arms dealer. Jeanida's did not approach the booth with Mon. The action spoke volumes about Jeanida's disapproval.

"I need a blaster to fit this holster." Mon drew back the robe and showed the man. He pulled several guns down from the display.

"All these will work. Depends if you want accuracy, power or durability?"

Mon glanced over the guns. She really had no idea what to look for. She had only ever touched a blaster when her father took her to his favorite firing range when she was a child.

"I care about nothing but hitting and killing my target."

The alien lifted his shaggy brow. He reached under the table and set a something on the table under the cover of a cloth.

"I like you."

He removed the cloth to reveal another blaster that looked a newer and sleeker than the others.

"Don't normally sell this kind, but for the elegant wench I will make an exception."

They haggled over the price and Mon paid the man. She slipped the blaster into the holster at her side. For the first time since she learned of Kashyyk she felt whole. She looked up to meet Jeanida's gaze. The aid bit her bottom lip. Her eyes disapproved but she said nothing.

Mon continued down the street, and found the group of young pilots drinking and laughing at a table in front of a food hut. She studied them carefully and made her decision.

Mon stood in the food hut line behind an unsavory Rodian. Jeanida stuck close to Mon and for a moment she thought the older woman might cling to her arm to avoid contact with any members of the crowd. She stepped up to the window. The vendor was a six foot four Crolute male.

"What'll ya have?"

Until now Mon's anger conquered her fear, but facing the snaggletooth, one eyed cook made her heart race. The blaster at her side made her feel a little braver.

"Information."

The Crolute male laughed.

"Course you do. Most valuable trade in the galaxy."

Mon felt Jeanida tug on her arm. Clearly her aid wanted to get away from the place.

"I'm looking for a teacher. A veteran pilot who has seen space battle."

The male smiled, a strange sight on his scarred face.

"Might be able to help ya, but how do I know I can trust you? Lots of bad types around here."

Mon lifted her head just so he could see a little more of her face. She tossed three gold coins on the counter.

"As you said, information is valuable."

His touch touched the tip of his snaggletooth and he laughed. His meaty hand grasped the money.

"That case, I know a Hutt."

"No." Mon's tone startled the male. She relished the fact her tone still had power even outside the Senate. "No Hutts. Gangsters and murders. I will not trade with the scourge of the galaxy."

The alien licked his cracked lips.

"Being choosy will cost ya extra."

Mon tossed more money on the table.

"You didn't hear this from me, but there's rumors of a bipedal like you."

The vendor leaned toward her, and Mon took a step forward.

"Legendary Imperial Pilot, best in the Empire by all accounts."

Mon stiffened at the mention of the Empire. Seeking help from the Empire wasn't any better than getting help from a Hutt. Mon realized that she would have to compromise at some point.

"When off duty he may or may not dabble in the nefarious. Smuggling, trade of illegal goods, and I'm sure if the price is right, training rich little waif girlies to fly a fighter ships."

Mon did not like the sound of this person, but the streets were filling up and it would be dark soon. Mon wanted to find a safe place for her and Jeanida before the real dangers of Mos Eisley awoke.

"Where can I find such a man?"

The Crolute male held out his hand. Mon could afford far more, but she did not like lining the pockets of criminals. She put three more gold pieces in his meaty fingers.

"You're in luck. He just returned from deployment. Comes through port here before heading to some obscure outer planet. One of the moon of Yavin, I think. Try the Cantina."

The hungry aliens behind them began to shout.

Mon took another step toward him. A sense of urgency overtook her.

"A name? Do you have a name?"

"Sorry, girlie. No names. Don't want it traced by to me, now move aside."

The Tusken Raiders behind Mon shoved her out of the way. Mon stumbled but Jeanida caught her arm.

"If it's a pilot you need I know several perfectly nice men back on Chandrila."

Mon glared up at her.

"Nice men won't teach me how to kill the enemy. Learning about the Empire from someone at its heart is the only way to hurt the monster."

A man gestured toward them from behind a dumpster. He wore in plain clothes, and had the slightly overweight look of a homesteader.

"Over here."

Mon exchanged a glance with Jeanida.

"We need to go to the Cantina."

Jeanida frowned.

"What we need is to find a safe place for the night. That man looks to me the least threatening person I've seen here. Let's see what he has to say."

Mon pulled her arm free of Jeanida's grasp. She didn't want to be slowed down by practical concerns and she began to regret letting Jeanida come with her. Before Mon could object Jeanida was halfway across the plaza. She hurried to catch up to her.

The man lowered his head to see beneath Mon's hood.

"Senator Mothma? It is you." He gasped. Mon glared at Jeanida as if getting recognized was somehow her aid's fault.

"This is no place for political royalty." He stuck out his hand.

"Names Owen Lars. My wife and I are in town getting supplies for our newborn. Come, it will be safe with us."

Mon didn't want to follow him but something cut through the rage that consumed her of late. Something that reminded her of light, truth and the force. Jeanida fell into step behind the man and Mon followed. He led them back through the streets. A few brawls broke out over the sale of goods. As darkness descended and the small amount of law and order in the streets vanished with the light.

Several blocks from the main road Mon saw a small farmstead hut glowing with warm light from the window. Lars took them to the door.

"This is where all the homesteaders stay when in town."

He pushed open the door. The sound of a baby cry met Mon's ears. A woman stood near the kitchen. She had a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Her gentle rocking quieted the babe.

Mon took in the scene, surprised by the flood of regret that washed over her. In her life of dedicated service to the Senate she had made sacrifices. She would never be the woman with the baby in her arms. The domestic scene calmed her in some ways, but only added to her anger in others. Such a wasted life she had lived.

"Owen, who is this you've brought?" The woman put a protective arm over the baby.

Mon decided to get the unpleasantness over with. She pushed back her hood. The woman blinked several times.

"Are…Aren't you that outspoken Senator from Chandrila?"

"I am Mon Mothma."

The wife pulled out the chair from the kitchen table and sat as if the knowledge carried with it a physical weight.

Jeanida took off her cloak.

"This is my aid and Counsel, Jeanida Bey."

Owen and his wife nodded.

"What brings you all the way out here?" the wife asked.

Jeanida folded her arms and gave Mon a pointed look.

Mon took off her robe. She saw Owen's eyes widened at her clothes and gun at her side.

"The Emperor has enslaved the Wookie home world of Kashyyk and abolished the Galactic Senate. I have come here to learn to fight. I wish to make a difference in this war for freedom. I can no longer to that through politics."

Owen put his hand over his mouth. His wife's eyes turned grave. Jeanida stood motionless with her arms folded. Her unchanging expression looked less than impressed.

"I can't believe things have gotten that bad." Owen shook his head. Jeanida unfolded her arms.

"What a beautiful child. May I?"

The wife handed the baby to Jeanida.

"What's his name?"

Mon knew then why she had been lead to this place. She suspected when they first arrived but now the force confirmed it.

"Luke," Mon said. "His name is Luke."

Both Owen and his wife exchanged solemn glances. Neither seemed surprised Mon had been privy to the information. Jeanida looked down at the baby, blissfully unaware that she was holding the key to the biggest secret in the galaxy.

"Will it be safe to raise him here, do you think?" The wife looked to Mon with such hope. People often looked at Mon that way. She felt relieved she no longer had to carry the weight of such hopes.

"I fear there are no safe holds in the galaxy anymore."

The wife's face dropped. Mon felt a pang of guilt for no offering her something more hopeful but she didn't have it in her. Everything felt like a lost cause.

"Would you like to hold him?" Jeanida moved around the table and pushed the newborn toward Mon.

She backed away, but Jeanida wouldn't allow it. Mon awkwardly took the child. She had only once before held a baby. A surge of panic overtook her. What if she dropped it? What if it started to cry? Was she holding it too tightly?

She looked down into the innocent young face of Luke Skywalker. Her determination grew. She would become a warrior. She would fight until her last breath to make the universe safe for the innocent souls like this baby.

* * *

The next morning Mon left a pile of gold coins on the table for Owen and Beru Lars. She and Jeanida left before the couple awoke, but Jeanida scribble a note of thanks for their hospitality. The journey back toward town was filled with silence, though Mon sensed it took every ounce of Jeanida's resolve to hold her tongue.

They wandered the streets until Mon finally found the entrance to the Cantina. It was early and most of the city was still asleep.

"We should have come last night."

Mon went to the door but Jeanida stopped.

"I'll wait outside."

Mon gave her an annoyed look. Going into such a place was no longer below Mon's standards even if it was below Jeanida's.

The bar was practically empty. The chairs were still stacked upside down on tables. One scar faced man sat at the end of the bar, nursing some green liquid in a glass. Mon approached the bar tender. She removed her hood. He didn't recognize her but his did give her a lecherous grin.

"What can I do for the pretty lady?"

"I'm looking for a man." As soon as she said it she realized that was not the best way to start.

"I can help you out, sweets, you're place or mine?"

Mon stared at him. It had been years since anyone came on to her and she forgot what that was like. She blinked herself out of the shock and then mustered all her willpower not to slap him across the jaw.

"An Imperial Officer who trades in the profitable."

"What do you want with an Officer when you got me? I'll make it profitable for you." He winked at her.

"Nevermind." She sighed with disgust and turned.

"Wait. I might help you out, if you got something to offer me."

The way he raked his eyes over her body made her ill.

"Money is what I offer. Money only."

He frowned.

"Guess it will do." He seemed disappointed. She paid him.

"Plenty of Stormtroopers around, but don't know of any Imperial Officers here cept Cutter Mills. Just got off deployment. His ship is down on Docking Bay 94. If he's not your man, come back here, sweets."

Mon walked away without another word. She felt soiled from the interaction. She was glad Jeanida waited outside and wasn't witness to the degrading exchange.

When Mon emerged from the Cantina Jeanida lifted her brow.

"How it go?"

"Docking Bay 94." Mon didn't think her aid needed more information than that.

They arrived at the bay, the found a black paneled cargo ship parked inside. Mon tensed when she saw an Imperial droid working on the underside of the ship. The robot moved its head up.

"Sir, you have visitors." The mechanical voice filled the platform.

A man walked down the plank. A brown jacket hung open over a grey shirt. Black pants were tucked into brown boots. Most Imperial Officer's Mon encountered where pale and slight of build. This man did not have the polished look of a high ranking official. He was muscular, tall, and looked fresh out of trooper camp instead of off a Star Destroyer. A few days scruff rounded his square jaw.

As he approached, a self-assured stride toward them, Mon discovered that his face was, for lack of a better term, handsome.

"Hey, Carrots, what's up?"

Mon looked at Jeanida. The man looked directly at her so she knew he had to be addressing her. She wasn't used to being treated so casually.

"Are you Officer Mills?"

He baulked at them and wiped his greasy hands on his pants. Mon could see it wasn't the first time. His pants were covered in grease marks.

"Officer Mills sounds like my dad. I'm Cutter."

This man did not seem like an officer at all. Mon doubted her information.

"You are a pilot for the Empire?"

He put his hands on his hips.

"Who wants to know?"

"Someone interested in hiring your services."

The Imperial droid stopped what it was doing and came to the side of Cutter Mills. The two of them caused Mon some apprehension. If this turned violent she knew she and Jeanida would be taken captive. They would return her to the Empire or worse, to Palpatine himself. At this point she wouldn't put it below Palpatine to execute her outright.

"Oh yeah, Carrots? What kind of services?"

Mon did not trust the man, but she figured if she didn't come out with it now she never would.

"I want to learn to fly a fighter ship, and shoot a blaster."

Cutter put his lips together and whistled.

"Got wild streak to match your hair, Carrots."

"Stop calling me that. My name is…" She looked at Jeanida. "M. You can call me M."

"I'll call you whatever I like, and I like Carrots."

Mon inhaled and forced herself to maintain her patience.

"Can you help me or not?"

Cutter put his hand to his chin and circled Mon. His eyes looked her over from head to toe though not in the way the lecherous bar tender's did. He returned to the droid.

"What do you think C-J7? Should we help the spoiled rich kid?"

"Sir, using our resources to help a stranger you know nothing about increases the probability we will be caught by the Empire by-"

"I know better than to ask you." Cutter leaned toward Mon. "That's the problem with the Empire. No sense of humor." He slapped his hand on the back of the droid.

"Pulled this guy from a junk heap and reprogrammed him. He's tries to be funny now."

"I resent that, sir. I am quiet comedic," the droid said. Mon had never seen a droid talk back before. It amused her.

"Junk-heap is right. Training you puts my other operations at risk. No go, Carrots, much as I would enjoy bossing you around."

Mon was intrigued by the droid, but she didn't like its owner. Spending the next few months being called "Carrots" made her cringe. Despite all of that, the Imperial Officer was just cocky enough to lead her to believe he was the best, and nothing else mattered but learning to kill the enemy.

"I can make it worth your while."

The droid already went back to the ship. Cutter remained behind.

"I'm sure daddy gives you a nice allowance, but you're dealing in the big time now. You don't have enough to tempt me."

Mon stood her ground.

"Try me."

"Fifty thousand, and you have cut all ties with the outside and come with me to Yavin."

Mon really disliked him.

"Fifty thousand? Are you insane?"

"Non-negotiable. That's my offer, take it or leave it."

Jeanida pulled Mon aside.

"Your money would be better spent elsewhere. You know that. Give up this pursuit of revenge, come back to where you belong. Where you are most needed."

Jeanida might have been right, but Mon was not yet ready to listen to the voice of reason. She spent too many years listening to reason only to have it blow up in her face.

"If you want my opinion, Carrots, I'd listen to your auntie. I don't think you have what it takes to be fighter. You'd be wasting your money."

Mon lifted her chin. She couldn't wait to prove to him just how wrong he was.

"It's my fortune to waste. You have a deal, on the condition my..." Mon hesitated only for a moment, "aunt can join us." She turned to Jeanida. "If you want to. I don't expect it of you."

Jeanida looked between Mon and Cutter.

"Guess one old lady can't cause much harm. I agree. Half up front and half when we're done."

He stuck out his hand.

"Fair enough."

Mon shook the offered hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Silent Voice

Selling the shuttle was easy enough in the busy spaceport. The transaction proved useful since it gave Mon ready cash to deliver to her new instructor. She didn't trust Cutter Mills. She knew full well she could be walking into a trap but the chance to train with an Imperial Officer was too valuable to pass by. Mon was tired of playing things safe.

She stuffed the cash into a satchel and scanned the shuttle for any remaining items before the new owner took over.

Mon saw Jeanida's shadow from the doorway and turned to her aid.

"I will pay your passage home."

Jeanida still wore her green cloak.

"I will stay with you."

Mon found it hard not to be swayed from her path by Jeanida's loyalty but she had come too far to turn back.

"The criminal you've done business with said we must not receive any further communications but I have one last message for you."

Jeanida crossed the room and placed a small transmitter on the console. Mon looked at the device with as much disgust as she had the bar tender who came onto her only that morning.

"It's from Bail Organa."

Jeanida left the room.

Mon spent at least five minutes gathering her resolve to watch the message. She nearly walked away without turning it on. It would be so easy to make clean break. To leave the shuttle and never look back at her former life. Somewhere deep in her soul the naive Senator of her past broke through her wall of anger. Mon switched on the message.

Bail Organa's noble image appeared. He still wore the robes of Alderaan. The blue hologram flickered and Organa looked into the distance.

"Senator Mothma, your counselor has informed me of your plans."

Mon frowned. She was angry at Organa for starting the message that way and even angrier at Jeanida for sharing her secrets.

"I have..." he searched for the word, "factions popping up everywhere. They lack unity. They need a voice to guide them. I can't unite them alone."

Organa ran a hand over his chin.

"Mon." She had never heard him address her by her first name. "This is a critical time for our cause." He inhaled deeply and the conviction in his next works shook her to the core. "I know you want to fight, but what we need is your voice."

Mon clicked off the message before she reached the end. She rested her hands on the console and closed her eyes. She felt an inner turmoil tearing her in two. She knew Organa needed her but she was weary of leadership. It wasn't just the need to take some physical action that drove her from the Senate. The continual out pouring of hope, wisdom, and strength drained her until all that was left was anger.

She remembered the look on the face of Beru Lars. The woman desperately needed a reassurance of hope and she looked to Mon for it. Mon was out of hope, wisdom, and now her only strength came from thoughts of punching Emperor Palpatine in his ugly face.

Mon flipped on the holo-recorder. She didn't look directly into it.

"Senator Organa. I received your message."

She fought the urge to lower her head in shame.

"I'm sorry but I can't be what you need. Leadership has proved a burden I can't bear. I sincerely wish you the best of luck. May the force be with you."

She stopped the recording. She hesitated only a moment before she sent the transmission to Alderaan. She took the satchel full of money and exited the shuttle.

Jeanida waited for her on the dock. Her eyes followed Mon with a touch of hope.

Mon wasted no time in crushing her hope.

"I replied to Senator Organa. He is on his own."

Jeanida's face fell. Mon wondered at the wisdom of bringing the aid along. Every day she would face the same look of disappointment. Part of thought it a just penance for her decision. She had fail the galaxy in so many ways. Jeanida would serve as a constant reminder of her failure. A reminder never to let it happen again. No matter the cost.

Mon lifted her hood and lead the way back to bay 94. Cutter waited beside the ship's boarding ramp. Mon lifted the sack of money. He rummaged through it then looked up at her with a grin.

"I'll be a Wookie's uncle. Rich kid is full of surprises." He hoisted the satchel over his shoulder. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd come up with the money."

Mon ignored him and took a step up the ramp. Cutter wrapped his hand around her arm. The action ignited her anger.

"Not so fast. Need to do a search. Don't want any weapons or communications devices on board without my knowledge."

He released his grip. Mon complied by handing him her luggage bag. Jeanida did the same. He tossed out a few of Jeanida's items, which the aid objected to. Jeanida was silenced by a scolding look from the officer.

He finished with the bags and turned to Mon.

"Let's see what you got under the cloak."

"Is this necessary?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," Cutter began, "Actually, it is that I don't trust you."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Mon's reaction seemed to brighten his expression as if he liked her spirit. She ignored the look and removed the cloak.

His eyes took in her body and he staggered backward.

"Hello gorgeous! Not what I expected at all."

Mon felt her cheeks flush. She knew the outfit was a little tight but she didn't expect such a reaction from a man who probably had his pick of women. The passion in his statement left her breathless, which she reproached herself for.

"Where in the world did you get that beautiful, beautiful blaster?"

Mon's eyes fell to the gun at her side. Her cheeks flushed again, this time with embarrassment for her misunderstanding.

"The market."

Cutter tilted his head to the side.

"Someone took pity on you then, Carrots, because that is a grade-A-one-of-a-kind weapon you've got there. I'm happy to allow it on board."

He held out his hand.

"Under lock and key of course."

Mon shook off her embarrassment.

"The gun stays with me or we don't board."

Cutter looked toward the sky and shook his head.

"This is why women are not worth the trouble." He brought his eyes back to hers. "Keep it, then. Probably don't know how to use it anyway."

Mon lifted her chin, proud of winning at least one argument. Cutter turned his attention to Jeanida. The robes beneath her cloak where traditional and Cutter gave her a quick pat down. He discovered another communication device hidden within. He tossed it away.

Mon lifted her eyebrow in surprise. Hiding the transmitter seemed like a bold move for the aid.

"If you can live dangerously so can I." Jeanida said.

"You two are slipperier than wet Mon Calamari." Cutter gestured toward the ship. "Get on board before I change my mind."

* * *

Mon and Jeanida had little interaction with the Imperial Officer or his droid for most of the journey. It wasn't until they came out of hyper-drive near Yavin that Mon made her way to the bridge. Jeanida followed her lead. The aid seemed eager not to let Mon out of her sight.

They watched in silence as Yavin and its moons appeared in the window. Cutter swung around in the pilot seat.

"Now ladies," he began. He put his boots on the edge of the console and crossed one over the other. "I'll be taking you to my secret base. The location of which if I tell you I will have to kill you. You can see my dilemma."

The officer had a habit of circling the point before making it. Mon hated to waste time. She had wasted so much already.

"You want some assurance we won't give you away?"

He put his hands behind his head.

"Need to make sure your pretty lips stay sealed."

The comment was offhanded so Mon decided to ignore the compliment about her appearance. She was annoyed at herself for giving it a second thought. It was almost as if she cared if he thought she was pretty but she had trained herself to make that an impossibility.

"What did you have in mind?" Jeanida asked.

Cutter grinned. He lifted a black cloth and let it unravel down his arm.

"You must be joking." Mon kept her eyes on the blindfold.

"Usually, but 'fraid not this time. C-J?"

The droid took the blindfolds and stood behind Mon.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jeanida said just before Mon's sight went dark.

The next thing she saw was the enormous open space inside some ancient temple. The space was filled with hundreds of crates, two X-Wings, another cargo ship and several smaller land speeders.

"Home sweet home," Cutter said. He lead them along the corridor that overlooked the storage bay.

Mon guessed they were on one of the moons of Yavin. The ancient temple had long ago been abandoned by the natives. From the size of Cutter's operation Mon suspected he had several business partners. She hoped she hadn't gotten in over her head.

He opened a door to a small compartment complete with a cot and sink.

"It ain't the Governor's Palace, but it's the best I've got."

Mon met his eyes.

"It's fine," she lied. The realization hit her that she would be roughing it for a while. Living the life of a Senator made her used to luxuries most of the Galaxy never experienced. She supposed living like the other half for a while would be good for her.

Cutter took Jeanida to the compartment just across the hall.

"Get some rest. We'll start tomorrow. Bring that blaster of yours."

* * *

Mon tossed all night. Nightmarish images of Kashyyk plagued mind. Her stomach sank when flashes of Palpatine's sinister sneer swallowed her dreams. In her soul she knew his evil ran deeper than any of them comprehended. She was relieved when morning arrived.

She splashed cold water on her face and wondered if the ancient temple had a place to take a proper shower. She left her compartment without a word to Jeanida. On her way to the main bay she passed a small but fully equipped wash room and made a note to return later. Part of her rejoiced at the thought of a warm bath. Sand still stuck to her from Tatooine made every inch of her skin crawl.

When she came upon Cutter he was sitting on a tall tool chest. His feet rested on the table and between them was a map. He leaned his elbows on his knees as he studied the map. He looked up at her and took the last bit of an apple.

"Yikes, Carrots. You don't look like a morning person."

In truth Mon liked mornings but her lack of sleep and left over grit must have shown in her appearance.

"You could have pointed out the showers."

Cutter hopped down from the table. He folded the map before she could see what it was and tossed the apple core over his shoulder. She followed the core until in landed on the temple floor. She gave him a look. He rolled his eyes.

"C-J, apparently the lady doesn't like litter. Will you clean that up?"

The droid obeyed but not without comment.

"Next I suppose we'll be installing new drapery."

The sassy robot caught her by surprise again. She hid a grin.

"Alright, Carrots," Cutter slapped his hands together. "You want to fly a ship. What kind of ship?"

X-Wing. She knew the chosen ship of the resistance if there was to be a resistance. X-Wings were older but the Empire paid them no heed since they didn't sense a threat. The new ships, TIE Fighters, were harder to come by. Mon knew her answer but didn't want to give away too much about her plans.

"Aren't they all the same?"

Cutter scoffed and looked offended.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

He latched onto her arm and took her on a stroll down the bay.

"You've got your standard cargo ships. These have been modified with weapons." He moved to the land speeders.

"You've got your single carrier vessels, useful for tight spots, and also equipped with guns."

He reached the rusted old X-Wings.

"Then you got your fighter ships. These are old school, nothing like the fighters now, but they get the job done when they work."

He kicked the landing gear of the nearest one. He let go of Mon's arm. She looked up at the ship.

"That is what I want to fly."

Cutter narrowed his eyes at her.

"That exact ship?"

She lifted her chin.

"An X-Wing? You're sure."

"Yes," she snapped.

Cutter's expression turned pleased as if he caught her in some confession. The outburst might have given him an inkling that she had already decided on a ship but nothing more.

"Mind if I ask why?"

Mon slipped on her Senatorial mask of neutrality.

"I do."

Cutter studied her for a minute then the familiar carefree smile returned to his face.

"You got gumption, Carrots. I give you that." He inhaled. "Might as well get started."

Mon moved toward the ship.

"Oh no. We're not even close to ready for that."

He turned and lead her away from the storage bay. They went outside. For the first time Mon realized they were deep in the heart of some ancient jungle. He walked across the clearing. In the distance she saw some rusted barrels and cans piled in the shape of a person or droid.

"Before you learn to fly let's get the concept of shooting under control."

Mon gave him a sidelong look.

"You just want to get your hands on my blaster."

The words slipped out. Mon never joked. She felt as surprised as Cutter looked. After a moment he chuckled.

"Guilty."

She realized then how the uncharacteristic Imperial Officer made _her_ feel uncharacteristic. Senator Mothma was cool, calculating and compassionate. This new person, this warrior she felt coming to life inside was bold, energetic and unpredictable.

She pulled the recently purchased gun from her side and handed it to the officer.

He turned it over in his hands a few times then stopped and fired it. He hit the top can. The head of the imaginary figure flew off into the undergrowth.

"Can't believe you found this in Mos Eisley." Cutter handed the gun back. "You can grip it with both hands if you want until you get used to the kick back."

Mon wrapped her fingers around the handle. Cutter moved behind her and guided her other hand around the weapon.

"Keep both eyes open as you aim. Don't depend too much on the gun sights, especially if your target is moving, which it most likely will be."

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. The sensation made it hard to focus on what he was saying. Instead of reprimanding herself like she usually did she tempted fate and welcomed the innocent flirtation. It would go nowhere and she desperately needed the distraction from her rain cloud of worries.

"Lift your elbow." He gently touched her arm and she obeyed. "Fire."

Mon hit the target square in the large barrel of its chest. She sent up a silent thank you to her father for the lessons.

Cutter let go of her. She met his eyes which told her he was impressed.

"There may be hope for you yet, Carrots."

He touched her chin with his index finger. Whether he meant anything by the gesture Mon's alarm bells finally triggered. Apparently the proper and honorable Mon Mothma hadn't totally vanished. She took a step back.

"I appreciate the lessons but don't think for a moment I am," Mon searched for the right word, "available." She gave him her coldest glare, one to rival the glaciers of Hoth. "I'm not."

Cutter's genial expression vanished quickly. For the first time she saw anger. It was then he truly looked like an Imperial Officer. She made a note to remember that look each time he turned on his charm. The charm she found herself susceptible to.

"You flatter yourself. Spoiled, rich brats aren't my type."

He walked away.

"What about the lesson?" She called after him.

He kept walking but lifted his arm.

"Practice."

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with nothing but practice. Cutter set up several obstacle courses complete with moving targets. He refused to teach Mon the next lesson until she perfectly completed each previous course. Just as she was beginning to think she would never see the inside of an X-Wing, Cutter surprised her.

Instead of taking her to another course in the jungle, they entered the temple and stopped in front of the ship. The cockpit cover was open. Cutter pulled over the step ladder.

"Climb aboard."

Mon fought hard to suppress her excitement. She stepped up the ladder and jumped into the pilot seat. Cutter followed her up the stairs. He rested on arm on the hull and leaned over as he pointed out different controls.

Mon gripped the double pronged steering column with both hands. A rush of adrenaline shot through her. Only a few weeks ago she stood beside Bail Organa and Jeanida Bey in the Senate chamber. The chamber was vast, cold and lifeless compared to the tight, intimate insides of the ship.

She only picked up half of what Cutter was saying.

"...so you won't run out of firepower. That's the good part about X-Wings. The bad part is they can't take a hit. You get hit anywhere and chances are you're toast."

Mon nodded. If she went down in the ship or not, it really didn't matter to her, so long as she took a dozen Imperial ships with her. She heard beeping from below the engine and peered over the hull. A red striped droid rolled up.

"I picked up some old R-2 units a few years ago. This one will help navigate and maintain the ships systems."

Cutter removed his arm from the hull.

"So, you ready to take her for a spin?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He grinned. She hated to admit that the better she got to know him the more that lazy, mischievous smile appealed to her.

"Let me just load up the two droids and we'll be off."

"We?"

"No way I'm letting you lose without a chaperon. No telling what trouble you'd get yourself into."

Cutter climbed down the ladder. Mon contemplated his comment. There seemed to be another meaning in his word. For the first time she considered the possibility he did know of her plans. That lead her to a more important consideration. If he did find out she wished to destroy the Empire would he turn her in?

She kept the question in the back of her mind as she listened to his chatter over the helmet com. The orange of the visor changed the hue of clouds and earth but brought everything into sharper view once they entered space. For the first time in weeks she got her bearings. Cutter's secret base was on the fourth moon of Yavin. She took it as a good sign that he trusted her enough now to bring her in on their location.

The piloting controls of the X-Wing gave her trouble. The only ships she had driven, transport ships, were much tighter and had a weight that kept them stable. The X-Wing was light, and the controls were sensitive. She had difficulty steadying the ship.

"Carrots, were going to try some basic maneuvers. Follow me."

Cutter took his X-Wing toward the planet's surface. He made a sharp right turn and shot toward one of the moons. Mon followed though with half the grace and none of the style of the hot shot pilot. She smiled to herself. He really was impressive in flight.

Mon's X-Wing training went on for several more weeks. Cutter refused to let Mon try the weapons controls in space afraid that even training fire might draw unwanted attention from the Empire or space pirates. The new flight experience combined with her training as a ground soldier boosted her confidence enough for her to make plans.

One raining evening, after a successful space run, Mon returned from the showers to find Jeanida reading a book in her compartment. The aid had made herself scare the last few weeks mainly occupying her time with helping C-J7 repair land speeders and keep the temple clean.

She even took on laundry duty which Cutter's entire wardrobe, save his Imperial uniform, was in desperate need of. Mon felt a little guilty for ignoring her so she didn't usher Jeanida immediately out of the room. She shut the door behind her and used a towel to dry the water from her hair.

"How is your training proceeding?" Jeanida closed her book.

Mon sat on the other end of the cot.

"Well."

The aid forced a smile though Mon could tell she wasn't truly happy to hear it. Mon made a decision. For the first time since leaving the Senate she let Jeanida into her confidence.

"In fact, I have made plans." She lowered her voice.

"Plans?"

"It's only a matter of time before Cutter is called back on duty. He will have the coordinates for docking with his Star Destroyer."

Mon watched as Jeanida's mind worked to sort out the implications.

"You can't seriously be thinking about attacking a Star Destroyer?"

Mon folded the towel in her lap.

Jeanida moved to the edge of the cot.

"You plan to use your officer to do this? I thought you were friends."

Mon snapped her head up. She gave Jeanida a hard glare.

"I am no friend of the Empire."

Jeanida's eyes softened even under Mon's sharp ones. She reached out but stopped short of touching Mon's hand.

"Mon," the understanding in her voice was irritating. "He's not exactly your traditional soldier. I didn't like him at first but I suspect there is a good soul in there."

The aid tried to get Mon to look at her but Mon avoided her eyes.

"I thought, perhaps, you might even become more than friends."

Jeanida admission caused Mon to let out a gasp somewhere between laughter and astonishment. She finally did look at the older woman. Mon had to admit there was a certain amount of chemistry between her and the officer so she couldn't dismiss Jeanida outright.

"That won't happen for me. I've always known my life, whatever it brings, will be a lonely one."

Mon felt a little melancholy but she resigned herself to such things a long time ago. When she found tears in the eyes of her aid she was truly surprised. Jeanida touched hand.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Mon's heart softened over the last few weeks. She didn't mind so much the efforts of Jeanida to comfort her.

"The Star Destroyer will fall even I have to give my last breath. Someone must show the Empire, the galaxy, that freedom still has a chance and that there are those willing to sacrifice everything for it."

Jeanida withdrew her hand. Her brow wrinkled.

"You've always been stalwart and wise. They need you to lead them not to die a soldier's death."

Mon started to answer but a knock at the door interrupted them.

"It's open," Mon said, glad for the break in the conversation.

Cutter stuck his head inside.

"Carrots, Aunt J, I have some friends I want you to meet."

Mon exchanged a look with her aid. She could see her own trepidation reflected in Jeanida's eyes. More people meant more chances to be recognized. They followed Cutter to the bay. Mon saw two new ships parked inside. One large cargo ship and a standard Sullustan vessel complete with two weapons cockpits.

Cutter approached a group of three others who all talked quietly between themselves until she arrived. The shorter male was immediately recognizable as Sullustan.

"Guys and lady, this is Carrots I was telling you about, and her aunt Jeanida."

Cutter turned back to Mon.

"Carrots, meet Matches," Cutter gestured toward the five foot two Sullustan. He then moved to the tall human man in the center. "Hunt."

The last introduced was a beautiful female Tholothian. Her dark skin was luminescent. Even the small scar just above her lip couldn't detract from her beauty. Mon took an instant dislike to her.

"And Riggs."

The woman inclined her head. Mon forced a polite smile.

"She's too skinny," the one called Hunt said to Cutter.

"If she's a good pilot what does that matter?" The Tholothian replied.

Hunt looked at Riggs. Something in his eyes lead Mon to think they were together. She didn't dislike the woman so much after that revelation.

"I want to make sure someone's got our backs if something happens."

Mon frowned and turned to Cutter for explanation. He ignored her.

"She's a good pilot, not great, but she'll get the job done," Cutter told his friends.

Matches muttered something in Sullustian but he talked too quickly for Mon to pick up on all of it.

"She is ace with a blaster, and what a blaster!" Cutter reassured Matches.

"It appears I haven't been privy to certain information." Mon sounded so much like a Senator that the four of them and Jeanida all looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and reverence.

"She's got an attitude. I like her," Riggs said with a wink at Mon.

Cutter looked at Mon the longest and with the most troubled expression. He seemed to push passed his hesitation.

"We want to make a smuggling run. We need another pilot to pull it off."

He took her to the map he hid from her the first day she arrived.

"A shipment headed for Tatooine to a gangster called Jabba the Hutt."

The mention of a Hutt immediately turned Mon off the cause.

"No."

All of them looked at her once again. They turned less than pleased eyes on Cutter.

"Carrots, you don't understand. This cargo transport is a gold mine. Food delicacies that would fetch a fortune on the black market, bullion from three different systems, not to mention the rumors of a shipment jewels from Dathomir."

She could see the lust in the eyes of Cutter's friends as he spoke but she had all the material wealth she wanted. Although making sure such wealth didn't end up in the hands of a gangster was a nice thought she wasn't convinced it would be better off in the hands of Cutter and his friends.

"Still, I remain unmoved."

Matches threw up his hands in obvious frustration. Cutter refused to give up.

"Look, Carrots, you do this and I will waive the rest of your training fee. The loot on that ship is worth a thousand times what you owe me."

Mon wanted to say, _that's what I'm afraid of_ but she held her tongue.

"Cutter, looks like your rich girlfriend has morals," Hunt said. He draped an arm over Riggs' shoulder. The woman folded her arms.

"Hunt is right. I think we're going about this the wrong way." Riggs stepped toward Mon.

Mon wasn't used to facing women directly since she was taller than most females she encountered. Riggs stood about eye level and seemed just as self assured as Mon. Part of Mon felt a kinship with the woman because of their similarities.

"You know what else is on that ship, Carrots?" She asked.

Mon was less than pleased that Cutter taught all of his friends to call her by the nickname.

"The Hutts have a taste for the salve girls of Twi'lek. They go through them like kindling. We know there are at least ten on board, maybe more."

Riggs just changed the game. Mon glared at her and looked over the rag-tag group. It was crazy for her to trust any of them, and yet, she felt closer to them than she had to any individuals in such a long time. She turned to Jeanida. The aid's eyes for the first time did not show disapproval. Mon sighed.

"Because I treasure freedom I will join you."

Hunt and Cutter exchanged high fives. The Sullustan laughed, one of the most contagious sounds in the galaxy.

Cutter lifted his eyebrows at Mon.

"Let's go free some slave girls."


	3. Chapter 3: Illegal Activities

Mon let the X-Wing float in space. Cutter's ship floated not far from hers. The massive cargo ship that belonged to Hunt and Riggs stood ready to jump to them from hyperspace once the Hutt's transport was captured. The Sullustan and his vessel waited just beyond in the distance. The distress call from his ship caused a red light to flash at Mon from her control panel.

They had to keep radio silence as to not give away Matches' ship as a trap. Mon could see the bright yellow of Tatooine's atmosphere from her location. She thought of young Skywalker down on the planet. She knew Anakin Skywalker before Palpatine's Sith Lord henchman Darth Vader murdered him. Though the details were sketchy, Mon knew Bail and his Jedi friend worked to hide the child of Skywalker. Mon's friend and fellow Senator took a chance on happiness and it destroyed her and her family.

Love was such a foolish thing to pursue in the wake of the Empire's rule. Mon knew why her thoughts drifted in such a direction but she refused to acknowledge her own susceptibility to love.

The appearance of a transport barge brought her out of her thoughts. She sat up in the seat. She glanced over at Cutter but she couldn't see him through the cockpit windows.

The trap set by Matches worked. The barge slowed and stopped. Matches waited until three smaller vessels started toward his ship. He opened fire. Cutter ignited the engines of his X-Wing and charged toward the battle. Mon followed.

"Stay close and take no chances." He opened the com channel back up.

Matches easily over powered the three ships on the way to assist him though upon closer inspection Mon could see the ships were deployed with intent to capture the vessel. The galaxy was an unforgiving place. Hope, it seemed, had been abandoned by all.

Cutter took out the fighter ships protecting the barge with ease. Each time one exploded and life was lost Mon felt a stab. She hated that someone had to die in order to accomplish their mission but she swallowed the sting of her conscience. If she were to become a warrior she would have to get used to death.

"Carrots, take out the firing cannons on the barge."

Her first real test. Mon lined up the ship and flew down the side of the barge. She pressed the weapons button. Fiery blasts emerged from the guns. They neared the cannon but missed. Mon maneuvered out of the way of a cannon fire and circled back around for another try.

She concentrated. She kept the ship as steady as she could but had no were close to the control Cutter did. She shot at the cannon again. This time the blast made contact with the cannon. The explosion knocked her ship around and she lost control for about thirty seconds.

"No bad for a beginner, Carrots. Now, let's get on board."

Mon followed him to the docking bay. Matches had already landed his ship. Through the airlock windows Mon could see a line of Gamorrean guards waiting with spear pointed blasters.

When her ship docked and she turned off the engine Mon sat inside and reflected for an instance. To her shock she found she did not enjoying flying or space battle. She much preferred to be on the ground and about to engage with the enemy.

She jumped out of the ship as soon as the airlock closed. Guards showered them in gun fire. Mon shot back with so much satisfaction it frightened her. She hit one of them, not bad enough to kill him, but enough to sober her to her actions. When it came to it, would she be able to kill a Stormtrooper? An unmasked officer? Cutter?

Cutter and Matches charged the guards. Mon followed. The three of them easily overpowered the remaining defenses. Once the guards were tied and the droids deactivated, Matches made his way to the cargo hold in search of treasure. Mon did the same, though she cared only about recuing the slave girls. To her surprise Cutter followed her instead of Matches.

"The women are more likely to be kept with the live food storage than the jewels." He sounded genuinely concerned. She regarded him with a new found hope. They searched each compartment until Mon opened the door of the last compartment. She found about six Twi'lek females bound together with chains. Two of them lifted their hands over their tentacled heads as if Mon were about to shoot them.

"We are here to rescue you. Where are the others?"

One of the women seemed to realize Mon was a friend.

"We tried to escape. Half of us were killed."

Mon's heart sank. Maybe if they had attempted ambush earlier the others would still be alive. She pulled the keys from the wall outside and knelt next to the woman.

"You're safe now."

Cutter arrived and helped Mon unchain the women.

Hunt and Riggs showed up with the cargo barge and loaded Jabba the Hutt's treasures on board. The Twi'lek women were given two ships from the docking bay. Mon made a discovery on the docking bay after she bid farewell to the freed slaves. She hurried to find Cutter.

"There are twelve decommissioned X-Wings down in the docking bay."

"Hunks of junk."

She put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand. There was a surge of electric energy between them that she tried to ignore. She removed her hand.

"They can be repaired."

He folded his arms.

"And what are you going to do with a fleet of X-Wings?"

This was dangerous territory. Mon wanted to trust him but she could not ignore the fact he was an Imperial Officer. Just as she took an oath when she entered the Senate so had he taken an oath to become an Officer. Jeanida could be right about his good soul but if that was true it meant he was honorable. Mon knew his oath to serve the Empire must mean something to him.

"I have uses."

Cutter studied her.

"You know at first I thought you were just some spoiled rich brat looking for a good time. Rebelling against daddy. With the way I just saw you fight..."

Cutter narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"If you bring the X-Wings back to base then I will tell you."

Cutter's serious gaze melted back into the familiar charm that she was far from immune to. He unfolded his arms put his hands on her shoulders and drew her toward him.

Before Mon knew what was happening his lips where on hers. The passionate kiss made the room spin. When he let go she reached out to balance herself against the console.

"Sealed with a kiss. That means you have to keep your end of the bargain." He walked away like nothing happened. Obviously the kiss was a joke to him. The realization hurt more than Mon cared to admit.

Mon tired to focus on helping Hunt and Riggs load the X-Wings but her mind kept circling back to one thought. She liked being kissed by Imperial Officer Cutter Mills.

* * *

By the time they got back to Yavin 4, unloaded the X-Wings and loot, and settled in Mon was exhausted. Cutter didn't immediately press her for answers and she was relieved. All she wanted was to sleep. Instead of retiring to her compartment she went to Jeanida. She needed advice. She remembered Jeanida's words before they left for Mos Esiley, how the counselor would always be there. Mon was never more grateful for her aids cool head than now.

The compartment door opened. Jeanida took one look at Mon and said, "What's happened?"

Jeanida opened the door and allowed Mon to enter.

"When almost have a full squadron of X-Wings. We found twelve on the Hutt's ship plus the two Cutter already had."

Jeanida sat down on the cot slowly. Mon spoke quickly. She was tired, on edge and running on fumes.

"You've thought this over. You are going to make your move now?"

Mon made a fist and put it to her chin.

"It's time. Am I fool to think that Matches, Hunt and Riggs might join my fight? They seemed complacent, perhaps even pleased that we recused the slaves."

Jeanida remained quiet for a while. Mon was lost in her own thoughts until her aid finally spoke.

"What about Officer Mills?"

Mon turned her attention back to Jeanida. She dropped her fist.

"I don't think he'll betray the Empire." Mon moved beside Jeanida and lowered herself to the cot next to her aid.

"I think you're right about him. He could easily live off of his smuggling business. He could quit but he stays. I think he serves the Empire because he's honorable. He believes in it." Mon shook her head. "He would never turn against them."

"Have you asked him?"

"I will tomorrow. I promised to tell him who I am." She omitted the part about the mind bending kiss.

"And who are you?"

Mon regarded Jeanida with a serenity she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Mon Mothma, former Galactic Senator of Chandrila."

Jeanida patted her leg.

"Not former. Not yet."

* * *

Mon waited for Cutter by the temple gate. She rose early even though her body craved more sleep. Despite getting up sooner than she wanted she felt refreshed. She wanted to get the truth out in the open as soon as possible. Cutter rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw her.

He wore his official Imperial Navy uniform. The green-gray uniform fit him. His brown boots had been replaced by standard issue black. A small row of colors above the left pocket indicated he was an officer of rank, one that had seen battle and been rewarded. His hair was combed back and hidden beneath the cap.

The sight of him and who he truly was caused Mon a moment of deep confusion. She didn't understand how she could feel such a strong bond with someone that could wear that uniform.

"My orders came through last night." He took off the hat once he reached her. The sign of respect got to her.

"I dock with the Destroyer in twenty four hours, near Jedah."

There it was. The information that gave Mon the chance to make a stand against the growing evil of the universe. Gaining it in such a way, out of trust, made her sick.

"I know you had things to tell me today but I decided I don't want to know. It's better we leave it like this. Best that you be gone before I get back."

He did suspect her motives. His willingness to let her go made her swallow hard. She couldn't find words. She only nodded.

He grinned at her.

"Well, bye Carrots." He touched his index finger to her chin as he had during the first training. Mon tried to ignore the longing she felt. He hadn't even gone and she ached for him. She wasn't used to experiencing such powerful emotions. She never felt so strongly for another person. Mon was too in denial to realize she was falling in love with him.

She couldn't let him walk away without saying anything.

"Cutter." He turned to face her. He hoisted his military bag over his shoulder. "Thank you. For everything."

He inclined his chin and disappeared. She climbed to the top of the temple look out and waited until she saw his ship exit the atmosphere. The moment he was gone she could think clearly again.

One day. She had one day to repair the fleet of X-Wings and round up an armada to fly them.

* * *

Mon kept the blaster at her side as she made her way to the nearly departed group of rogues. She told Jeanida to have a shuttle ready for takeoff in case her confession to Cutter turned ugly. Having avoided that mess, Mon now readied herself for a tricky confrontation with Hunt, Riggs and Matches. Cutter had only been gone an hour and already she was betraying his trust. Not that she owed him anything but she was sure what she felt must be similar to that of a cheating wife.

Cutter's three friends were busy loading the ships of the Hutt's spoils when Mon interrupted them.

"If I might have a word."

The reluctantly stopped what they were doing and all gather in front of her. Rather than dally around the point she jumped right in.

"My name is Mon Mothma. I am member of the Galactic Senate. A Senate that used to matter before Palpatine destroyed freedom and declared himself Emperor." Mon fingered it was easier to admit to being a Senator than to explain the whole complicated mess.

Riggs' mouth dropped open. Hunt narrowed his eyes. Matches started to chatter about how he thought he recognized her and he remembered her as being an outspoken...what was that word, mascot? She thought he said something about mascot of truth.

"I needed the X-Wings to launch an attack on the Empire. I need your help."

She waited. The temple grew so quiet she could hear the jungle rats scattering along the pipes. Jeanida wasn't far with engine running in case escape was necessary. Mon hated to give up the fleet of X-Wings. The force guided her.

"Hutts or the Empire, what do we care, long as the payoff is good," Hunt said.

Mon breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to run.

"What do you have in mind, Senator?" Riggs asked. She said Senator with a hint of teasing. Mon cringed at the title.

"This is the part I don't think you will like."

Hunt scoffed.

"You're going after Cutter's Star Destroyer."

His three friends exchanged glances. The Sullustan muttered something about not being involved in anything that would put Cutter's life in danger.

"Now, Matches, let's hear her out," Riggs put her slender fingers on the shoulder of the shorter man.

Mon hesitated, she felt her emotions boiling to the surface and she had to be careful not to let them show.

"Of course I don't want to put his life in danger but he works for the Empire. I didn't think he would agree to this so I didn't ask."

Hunt shrugged.

"You're right about that. He wouldn't have agreed."

Riggs dropped her hand from Matches and took a step toward Mon.

"Cutter joined the navy because his family, sisters and parents, were dirt poor on Jedah. That was ten years ago. The navy is what put food on the table. When the Emperor took over Cutter didn't much care. To him the navy hasn't changed."

Matches started to chatter again. He seemed to think Cutter looted the galaxy and engaged in any other profitable enterprises to ensure his family never went hungry again.

"And to you?" Mon looked directly at each one of them. "Do you believe the Empire is benevolent?"

Hunt frowned and leaned against a cargo crate.

"Couple of my best friends are Wookies. I wouldn't mind takin' the Empire down a peg."

Matches began talking much slower this time. He looked at Mon with his big round eyes. She was able to pick up each word of his native tongue, though her translation was rough.

 _Senator Mothma is highly respect on my homeland. She did good to my people. Peace treaty, helper to learn children, save lives with medicine. My people follow Senator Mothma and not Empire. I smuggler, but I fight if lady in white gives word._

Mon remembered the negotiations team she chaired that brought about better living conditions to world of Sullust. Part of her liked being reminded that the Senate had once do good in the galaxy. The other part despaired deeply what was once good had turned evil under the influence of one man.

The revelation from Matches made Mon question whether she understood her other inactions with him. She could see now his eyes did carry with them a respect for her she hadn't noticed before. She suspected he recognized her from the beginning but held his tongue.

"The Tholothians will never fight the Empire. We are too poor and isolated, but, I think Matches is right, Senator. I think you could rally a lot more people to your cause by your reputation alone."

In a single instant the smuggler Riggs delivered to Mon the lecture she had so dreaded hearing from Jeanida.

"My cause is taking down a Star Destroyer, or die trying."

Matches blinked in surprise. Hunt smiled. It was the first time she'd seen him do so. He was by the roughest of the bunch. He and Riggs made an odd pair.

"That's four pilots. You really think four half dilapidated X-Wings can take down a Destroyer?"

"I guess, my friends, we will find out."

Riggs, Hunt and Matches looked between each other.

Hunt squeezed Riggs by the shoulder with one hand and Matches by the shoulder with the other.

"Count us in."

* * *

Cutter never got used to the smell on board a Star Destroyer. It smelled like sewage covered up by sterilizer. He much preferred the fresh scent of the jungle. Green trees mixed with fresh rain and something else. Another scent he craved. Carrots. Not the food. The person. She smelled like the Cerean spices his mother used to sweeten up his favorite kind of cookies. The woman, like the cookies, he would most likely never see again.

Cutter dropped his bag in the compact cell the Empire gave him to sleep in during his duty shifts. Some officers decorated with pictures of family or knitted items from home. Cutter's cell was empty. The cell mirrored his life. Empty. As he walked down the corridor to the briefing room he thought about his family. They moved to the rich, elegant world of Chandrila after he started sending home piles of money.

He rarely saw them now but got a message now and then with news and updates. They were happy. His sacrifice to the Empire always seemed worth it when he saw them happy. The moment he met Carrots a nagging grew inside him. Rumor circulated the ranks. Maybe the Emperor wasn't above board. Maybe the Empire had a sinister agenda. He still found it hard to believe.

The briefing room consisted of several rows of seats rounded auditorium style up to the projector in back. Most of the officers were already present. There were so many of them now Cutter didn't recognize a soul. He took a seat in a middle and the Commander entered. He was young for a ranking officer. Cutter read his name badge. Delgas.

"Quite please."

The projector turned on. A picture appeared of a man dressed in blue robes. He had a neatly trimmed beard and dark hair.

"There are several members of the Galactic Senate who are suspected of engaging in illegal activities against the Empire."

The room broke out in muffled voices. Cutter looked over his shoulder. The officers behind him conversed in hushed voices.

"Hard to believe boring Senators could be dangerous." One said. The other countered.

"Of course they are. The Emperor took away their power and they want revenge. They don't know what's good for the Galaxy anymore."

Cutter turned back around. He agreed with both of them.

"Quite!" Delgas barked and the room settled.

"This is the Senator from Alderaan, Bail Organa. He is a well respected member of the royal house. The Empire doesn't wish to enrage the Senate by apprehending him without proof of collusion but if the chance arises to catch him in his illegal dealings you are ordered to take it."

The projector flipped to the next slide. Cutter bit his tongue to keep from gasping out loud. Carrots. Her red hair was unmistakable.

"Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. She has not been seen at three of the last four Senate meetings. If she misses a fifth she her title will be automatically revoked. If you have any information as to her whereabouts you are ordered to come forward."

Delgas spouted off a few more Senators on the most wanted list but Cutter was still reeling from the image of Carrots. His Carrots. A Senator. He shook his head quietly to himself.

He could vouch for the fact she had been engaged in illegal activities though he didn't necessarily think they were against the Empire. Still, that nagging in his gut told him she had ulterior motives. He thought she might have a score to settle he just didn't think it was with the Empire.

His gut tightened even more as he wondered if she sought him out specifically because of his Imperial connections. Was she spying on him to get at the Empire? He thought back over the last few months. She didn't seem like she was fishing for information but maybe that just meant she was a master spy.

He thought back to the kiss. She wanted it. He was sure of that. He was also sure she was scared, even terrified, of that kiss. It was plain in her eyes the moment he walked away. He began to see things in a new light. They were on opposite sides of... of what? There was no war, there wasn't even a resistance.

Delgas handed out the mission orders. Cutter smirked as he read them. No resistance but a few minor disturbances that the Destroyer would have to put right. Still not enough to threaten the military might of the navy.

Cutter tucked the orders under his arm and exited the room. His mind was still reeling when a Stormtrooper walked up to him.

"Officer Mills?"

"Yes?"

"I've been ordered to escort you to the prison block. There is a dispute between officers. You've been assigned to resolve."

The Stormtrooper was taller than most. Cutter reluctantly agreed. He was eager to get to the bridge and take over piloting duty but he knew better than to question orders.

Before they arrived at the prison block Cutter caught a whiff of fresh blaster fire. The doors to the cell block swished open and the trooper shoved Cutter inside.

"What the...?"

Two Stormtroopers were slumped against the wall. Blaster fire marred their white armor. The trooper behind Cutter took off his helmet.

"Hunt? What is this?"

Hunt's eyes drifted across the room and Cutter followed them. Down the cell block corridor he saw Riggs dressed in the uniform of an officer. She was busy opening up prison cells and pull out prisoners who looked surprisingly refined. Cutter's eyes kept going until they fell on Carrots. She wore her silver uniform, not the elegant white robes he saw in the picture.

"Mon Mothma. Dangerous Senator. On the Empire's most wanted list."

He folded his arms.

"Here with my friends, looting my ship." He wanted to ring her neck.

She walked toward him. He wondered if her stroll had always been that intimidating.

"You have a choice Officer Mills. Help us free the political prisoners and destroy the ship."

She didn't intimidate him, hard as she tired.

"Or what?"

"Or you become our prisoner."

Cutter looked up at Hunt.

"Seriously?"

Hunt shrugged.

"Sorry, pal, but some of these prisoners come with a nice reward. Look on the bright side, we couldn't destroy the ship without getting you off."

Cutter gave him a look.

"Gee, thanks."

He turned his attention back to Carrots. He wanted to ask how they snuck aboard and how she planned on destroying such a massive ship but instead he studied her face. She didn't look like a traitor. She looked like a survivor. Someone who'd been through hell and lived to tell about it.

Riggs moved through the crowd of six or seven prisoners.

"That's all of them."

"Get them to the ship and get clear. They probably have the crates in the mechanics bay by now."

To see his team take orders from Carrots both impressed him and annoyed him in equal measure.

"You can't honestly expect me to go along with this?" He stepped closer to Carrots. To his surprise Riggs jumped between them. Since when did his friends become the protectors of the secret Senator? Carrots put her hand on Rigg's shoulder and the Tholothian moved aside.

"It's not easy to learn everything you've dedicated your life to is a lie. Believe me. It shakes the foundations of your existence."

The way Carrots spoke was guttural. The conviction and sadness in her countenance caused an eerie silence to fall even over the eves-dropping prisoners.

Carrots stepped close to him. He smelled the scent of Cerean spice even over the sterilizer. It was intoxicating.

"But the Empire is a lie. I have seen firsthand that the evil that controls our government and military. We've all be fooled, Cutter."

For a moment he thought of believing her. She was incredibly convincing. She convinced his friends to join her cause. He did trust her. She was the type of person that was easy to trust. He wondered, from the small worry lines around her eyes, if that gift took a toll on her.

"I've served the navy my entire life. It saved my family."

Carrots' expression was one of such deep understanding Cutter found himself of the brink of abandoning his oath of office. Something held him back. He put his hand around her neck and drew her forehead close to his.

"What if you're wrong? What if your way only leads to anarchy in the galaxy?"

Her breathing was shallow. Cutter hoped it was because of his proximity to her. He liked that he had that power over her. She squared her shoulders and pulled away from him.

"Do I look like an anarchist to you?"

At that particular moment, with that amazing blaster at her side, in a skin tight suit and two fallen Stormtroopers behind her, she kind of did. A woman who dedicated her life to the Senate and succeeded in bringing many peaceful years to the galaxy obviously didn't want to see that explode into chaos.

"Think blowing up a Star Destroy is good enough or do I need to submit an official resignation?"

Hunt slapped Cutter on the back and laughed. Riggs smiled, but Carrot's expression remained focused.

"I knew you were too in love with her to say no." Riggs squeezed his arm. "Love conquers all."

He looked at Carrot's but she avoided his eyes in favor of looking at the control screen.

"The hallway is clear," Carrot said.

"What's the plan?"

Hunt answered him.

"We sealed shut your steel crates, hoping they would get moved to the machine bay to be opened. There are X-Wings inside, two of them. Carrots plans to fly to heart of the engine room and blow it."

Cutter looked at Carrot with surprise. The woman clearly had a death wish.

"That's a terrible plan. She's not nearly a good enough pilot. I am."

Riggs winked at him.

"Good thing we brought two X-Wings."

Cutter still wasn't sure about his decision to turn his back on the Empire but the fact his friends had enough faith in him to bring an extra ship did a lot to sooth is doubts.

"Come on, Hunt. Matches is probably going crazy," Riggs said.

Hunt put on the helmet. Riggs slapped cuffs on the group of prisoners and the two of them set off.

"Fastest way to the machine room is this way." Cutter took off down the corridor and Carrots followed. He knew all the patrol routs so it was easy enough to avoid being seen. He took her in the back way to the room and they ended up perched high above the crates on a catwalk.

They looked down on the metal boxes. Sparks flew from the tools of droids attempting to unseal the creates.

Hunched next to Carrots, Cutter suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm not, by the way."

She peered over the railing.

"Not what?"

His throat went dry.

"In love with you."

Telling her he wasn't in love with her made him realize that he actually was.

Carrots looked over at him. Her expression was impossible to read. He really wanted to know if she was disappointed. She stared at him but said nothing. The moment of silence stretched on forever.

He felt the urge to kiss her again just to fill the silence. Her lips were close enough he could have kissed her but that would contradicted what he just told her. Except what he just told was a lie. From the moment she entered his life things became way to complicated.

"We better hurry. They will discover the empty cell block soon."

She took off across the catwalk and he followed.


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of a Rebel Leader

Mon followed Cutter's X-Wing through the narrow passages of the Star Destroyer's underbelly. She knocked off two transmitters from her ship and scraped the head of her poor droid on the corridor. In response it whistled loudly. Cutter's ship sailed through the pipes with ease.

"Steady, Carrots, we're almost there."

His voice did steady her. She pushed far from her mind his assurance that he was not in love with her. She wasn't sure she believed him. She couldn't decide if she wanted to believe him or not. That was a conundrum for another day, if they lived. Mon fully expected not to step off the Star Destroyer.

TIE fighters swarmed into the tunnels. One of them took a shot at Cutter and missed, but the shot grazed the wing of Mon's fighter. She cursed and the controls shook.

"Don't panic. Hold it together and follow me."

He tried to hide it but she could hear the fear in his voice. What had he said about X-Wings? One shot and you're toast. Mon rarely ate toast but she caught the drift of the metaphor.

Thinking of toast kept her nerves calm as she held onto the steering. Cutter aimed for a small corridor just beyond the main engine. As they flew past Mon cursed their luck. One shot at the engine tower and the ship would come down.

Cutter's X-Wing entered the corridor. The space was too narrow and both wings exploded from the body of the ship. Mon fought the urge to close her eyes as her ship did the same. The impact slammed her body against the controls. The steering column jabbed painfully into her abdomen.

Glass from the cockpit window showered her. She lost consciousness. When she opened her eyes she could smell burning gas. She was still inside the X-Wing.

She heard a voice and blinked several times until her vision cleared. She looked up to find Cutter standing above her. He had a gash on his arm that was bleeding.

The shot of blaster fire brought her back into the moment. She unstrapped herself from the cockpit and slipped out. Her abdomen sent blinding pain through her body but she ignored it. She reached for her gun and followed Cutter and he dove for cover behind the burning rubble.

She shot two Stormtroopers before she made it to his side. An endless number of white armored troopers funneled into the hallway. Mon scanned the area. Most of them were coming from the level above, via a open doorway that lead to the catwalk.

"Cover me."

Before Cutter could object she tore across the hall to the control panel. Blasts flew all around her but she succeeded in cutting off the flow of the Stormtroopers with a single shot to the door controls. She crouched behind the wall and returned fire. She and Cutter managed to take out all of the troopers in the area.

When the sound of blaster fire quieted Mon ventured out from behind the wall. The two X-Wing's were still on fire. She wondered how long before the fuel cells blew. Cutter reached her. His eyes held concern.

"Carrots, you don't look good."

It was then she realized something cool and wet covered the side of her face. She touched her cheek and looked down to see red covered her fingers. Her head throbbed but she didn't care. Nothing mattered now but completing the mission.

"If you help me push the ship around we might be able to destroy the main engine column."

Cutter slipped his blaster back into his holster.

"And ourselves in the process. You really hate life that much?"

"I hate the Empire that much," she spat at him through clenched teeth.

She moved to the bow of the X-Wing and Cutter followed. Together they pushed the ship until the forward guns were pointed out the bay and at the large blue lit column. She went to climb into the cockpit but Cutter stopped her.

"Give me one minute."

He disappeared off the end of the platform. Mon found a shattered piece of glass and looked at her reflection. Blood trailed down her face from a gash on her forehead. She ripped a piece of cloth from some fallen debris and cleaned up her appearance. The head wound wasn't life threatening but it didn't matter. It would be over soon.

She suddenly wished for a transmitter. She wanted Organa to know what happened here. He could use it to... what did Riggs say? Rally people to the cause.

Mon unzipped the top of her suit. The heat from the fires in the corridor made was nearly unbearable. She saw Cutter bend over one of the fallen Stormtrooper and take something from his belt.

"After you shoot run over here as fast as you can."

She didn't know how but she sensed Cutter was trying to save their lives. Mon didn't climb the full way into the cockpit. She leaned over the side and pushed the fire button. Shots zipped down the hallway and out toward the engine. The shots missed by inches. The firing array was damaged so there was no point aiming.

Mon tired the shots again. This time one of them pierced the side of the engine column. She waited a split second to see if the single shot was enough. The metal of the engine tube cracked and it fell downward. Blue fire shot out in all directions. Cutter waived Mon over with urgency.

When she reached him he wrapped one arm around her waist. With his other hand he shot something up the engine room. The wire traveled upward as the explosions grew larger. When the wire clicked and tightened so did Cutter's grip around her. She moved her arms around his neck.

"Hold on." He pushed the trigger on his belt and they flew upward as fast as the wire. Mon looked down below. An enormous ball of gas followed them up.

They reached the end of the line Cutter swung them inside another platform. Mon rolled across the floor but got to her feet quickly. She punched the controls and the blast doors clamped shut severing the wire attached to Cutter just as the gas explosion reached them.

The contained blast rumbled behind the doors. The ship shook.

"The docking bay is just ahead. Let's steal a ship and get out of here."

Mon hesitate as he neared her.

"What?"

She grabbed his uniform by the lapel pulled his lips to hers. There wasn't time for a passionate kiss like before but it was heartfelt.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Cutter grinned and touched her chin.

"If that's the thanks I get I'll be sure to do it more often."

He wrapped his hand around hers and then ran down the corridor until they reached the docking bay. News of the engine failure must have already reached the soldiers because Stormtroopers and officers scrambled in every direction. Mon and Cutter hide behind crates and they scanned for a ship to hijack but no one paid much attention.

Alarms rang throughout the ship and Mon noticed several abandon posts. Perhaps the Empire didn't have the hold over men Palpatine seemed to think. Cutter changed sides. Maybe others would see the Empire for what it was. Mon felt something inside she hadn't in a long time. Hope.

* * *

Mon hid a grin every time she saw Cutter admiring his slightly scored but no worse for wear Imperial shuttle. He was admiring it again when Matches came running toward them chattering a parsect a minute.

Mon picked up on something about a ship that just landed. She reached for her blaster but Cutter stayed her hand.

"The ship's crew is lost in the jungle. Matches says they are looking for us. They are part of the resistance movement. They want to talk to our leader."

Mon looked at Cutter but he and Matches both looked at her.

"I'm not your leader."

"Bring one of them to us," Cutter said. Matches spoke into a transmitter and Hunt answered in the affirmative.

Mon waited in the temple thrown room with Cutter and Jeanida until Hunt and Matches finally appeared. The kept a bag over the head of the captive and his hand were tied behind his back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cutter asked. Hunt pushed the captive down to his knees. Mon cringed at the use of unnecessary force but let the action slide.

"Please. Please, we heard about what you're group did. The destruction of a Star Destroyer has made you famous. We want you to join us."

Mon recognized the voice from the very first words. Cutter looked to her and she nodded. Matches removed the bag and revealed the refined features of Bail Organa.

"Our movement is small but with you..." He stopped short with he saw Mon. She lifted her fingers.

"Untie him, Hunt."

Hunt sneered but obeyed.

Organa stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"I should have known. The biggest impact in the resistance movement to date would be headed by Senator Mothma."

Mon gestured toward the seat across from her at the round table. Organa came up the steps and she sat at the same time he did. Jeanida was already seated. Cutter hovered nearby but Matches and Hunt left.

"Nice place. Well hidden, off the Empire's radar. It would make a great base of operations."

"What do you want?" Her tone received a sharp look from Jeanida.

"Originally we came to ask your sect to join us but seeing that it's you." Organa leaned forward. "Help me recruit, Mon. Help me unite them. Don't forsake your seat in the Senate. It's not too late."

Mon leaned away from him. She lifted her chin.

"I've already given my answer on that subject."

Organa shoulder's dropped. He looked to Jeanida.

"Can't you talk some sense into her?"

Jeanida started to answer but Mon cut her off.

"Why would I give up making a difference here for a comfortable political seat where words mean nothing?"

Organa turned around and addressed Cutter.

"She doesn't really believe that."

Cutter held up his hands.

"Don't look at me. She calls the shots around here."

Mon silently thanked Cutter for his support.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but our small group is be better off alone."

Jeanida sighed and got up from her seat.

"That's it!" She stormed off.

Organa watched her go then turned back to Mon.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Mon found a quiet nook in a jungle draped stone courtyard after Organa left. From her perch she could see out of the jungle of Yavin 4. She soaked up the sun and let the sound of clattering birds relax her. She carried with her the weight of her decision to leave Organa and the Senate to its fate. She convinced herself she made the right choice.

"You look like you need a friendly ear." Riggs voice brought Mon out of her dark thoughts. The woman leaned against the stones next to Mon.

"What's wrong, sister?"

Mon decided not to talk to Jeanida about her cares and she wasn't likely to share anything with the stranger.

"Bet I can guess."

The assured tone of the Tholothian amused Mon. She removed her legs from the nook and gestured for Riggs to sit.

"It's Cutter, isn't it?"

Mon held back a grin. The former Imperial Officer was the last thing on her mind. She welcome a change of subject even if it was a subject just as difficult as the one she pondered.

"Here you are this elegant, rich, famous Senator from Chandrila, incidentally, where Cutter's extended family now lives. Did you know that?"

Mon shook her head. Listening to the pleasant voice of the Tholothian put Mon at ease even if the subject was upsetting.

"Here is Cutter, this uncouth smuggler and officer from the wrong side of the galaxy. I bet you think you can't be together. That's what's bothering you."

Rather than insult the woman by telling her she couldn't be more wrong as to the cause of Mon's distress she didn't say a word.

"My advice to you is, go for it."

She leaned to the side and bumped Mon's shoulder with her own. Mon grinned at her enthusiasm but still remained silent.

"Hunt and I have been together for ages. We live dangerously. Either of us could go at anytime but I tell you it's been worth it."

Mon watched Riggs' profile as she talked about the man she loved. It was nice to see a couple that had come through the last years unscathed.

"I'd rather live with him for two seconds then try to get through this life without him."

She glanced at Mon.

"I know it's not easy. It's hard to admit your feelings, especially to such stubborn men like Hunt and Cutter. I want to have a baby and I'm as yellow as the underside of a Hutt about talking to Hunt."

Riggs dropped her eyes toward the ground. She kicked at a lose stone.

"But, it's when we take the greatest risk that we get the greatest reward." She turned to Mon. "Besides, think of this, if you waste your life alone because you're afraid of this Empire tearing your life apart then I say to you they've already won. The only real way to beat them is to be as happy as you can for as long as you can."

Mon absorbed the words like the warm sunlight. They were gentle and pretty and made her want to bask in them forever.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Riggs looked at Mon with the anticipation of hope.

The expression that annoyed Mon and usually drained all her strength. For some reason Riggs' look only made her feel at peace.

"I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

Riggs' beam stretched from ear to ear. She laughed and squeezed Mon's shoulder.

"And someday our kids will play together in a free galaxy."

Riggs walked away with a skip in her step. Mon smiled. She knew such hopes were as fleeting as the rays of the sun.

* * *

Mon almost never slept well. It was the same nightmare each time. Some innocent planet enslaved or thousands being slaughtered all the while the same menacing face hovered in the air. Palpatine.

Mon woke to the sounds of movement in her dark room.

"Sorry about this, Carrots."

Cutter pulled her from the cot and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Her stomach was still bruised from the crash in the X-Wing but he didn't know that. She cried out in pain and irritation. Her struggles to break free were unsuccessful. She considered injuring him to break free but she decided to wait until his true purpose revealed itself.

She didn't have to wait long. He boarded his black paneled cargo ship and the landing platform closed behind him. By the time he set Mon down they were already in flight. She immediately jumped out of the seat and rushed to the cockpit. Jeanida was flying. C-J7 sat next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kidnapping you." Cutter reached across her and grabbed a glass of water from the dispenser.

Mon ignored Cutter's flippant remark and kept her focus on Jeanida.

"This won't take long. We're going to see an old friend of mine. One I hope will be able to talk some sense into you."

Jeanida spoke without turning around. Before Mon could reply the ship jumped to hyperspace. Mon stumbled backward and Cutter reached out to balance her. He succeeded but his water spilled all over her.

Mon growled at him and locked herself in one of the compartments. She didn't move until the ship landed. It was a rocky landing. All kinds of loose equipment bounced around. A pot hit Mon on the head which soured her mood even more.

Someone banged on the compartment door.

"Carrots, you better come out or Jeanida is going to get really upset and frankly, that scares me."

Mon inhaled and opened the door.

"Where the hell are we?"

She pushed past him and walked down the extended landing plank. Her boots submerged in water and she took a step back. She bumped into Cutter's chest and he grabbed her arms.

"Landing in the swamp was not easy."

He let go and jumped over the stream. He offered his hand to Mon and she took it. When she was safely on the shore she looked around. The sky was covered with a grey mist, no stars or light broke through. The air was thick and tasted like sweat and mold.

"Where are we?"

"Degobah," Jeanida called from up ahead. "Follow me."

"Jeanida said her friend lives here? What kind of friend lives in a mynocks infested hole like this?" Mon snapped.

Cutter shook his head. Mon took his hand to avoid stepping on anything that might bite back. Jeanida made a path through what looked to Mon like endless jungle. To her surprise they rounded a thick tree and came upon a small hut in a clearing.

As they neared Mon thought her eyes deceived her. Out of the hut stepped a little green creature with large ears and a gnarled walking stick.

"I knew you would come."

Jeanida bent down to one knee.

"Master Yoda."

Mon blinked back tears that threatened. A Jedi, alive. Not any Jedi, perhaps the most beloved.

"You okay?" Cutter asked.

Mon wiped the tears from her eyes. She inhaled.

"Fine."

"Wise to bring strangers here, it is not, young Jeanida."

"This is no stranger, Master Yoda, this is Senator Mothma. You've met her before."

Yoda took a few steps toward her. His wrinkled lips pressed together.

"No, stranger this is. Unsure of her destiny, of who she is."

Jeanida looked to Mon.

"It's why we've come."

Yoda broke eye contact and Mon was relieved. She didn't like facing the wise old Jedi on her best day but now he saw through her as if she was made of glass.

"Yes, come, come. Eat you must."

Jeanida followed Yoda to the hut. Cutter leaned down close to Mon's ear.

"We came all this way to see a little green guy that talks weird? Am I missing something?"

Yoda appeared in the window close by Cutter. He jumped back in surprise. Yoda dropped an axe out the window.

"Chop me some firewood, you will."

Cutter looked to Mon and she nodded. He shrugged picked up the axe and headed toward the jungle.

"Good man he is. Like him I do."

Mon steeled her resolve. She sensed it would be a long day. She joined Jeanida near the entrance to Yoda's hut. He brought them two steaming bowls of food, though in Mon's hand it was more the size of a small cup.

Yoda took his own bowl and climbed up on a rock across from the two of them. He blew on it and then took a sip. Mon did the same. The taste that meet her lips was one of the most disgusting she'd ever experienced and she had sampled cuisine from across the galaxy. All of her political training was required to keep her from spitting it out.

"White robes of Chandrila I see not."

Mon swallowed. When she felt the liquid would stay down she replied.

"I'm no longer a Senator."

"Your title matters not. Hope that your robes bring, it is."

Mon shook her head.

"There is so little hope in the galaxy now, Master Yoda."

He took another sip of his soup. Silence fell over them. Mon waited for more words of wisdom from the Jedi master but he seemed content just to drink his nasty dirt water concoction.

After an hour Cutter returned with an arm full of fire wood. He stacked it near the entrance to Yoda's hut. He removed his jacket and sweat made a stain on the front of his grey shirt. He made several trips back and forth, piling the wood and retrieving more. The whole time Yoda watched him.

The situation began to bore Mon and she nearly volunteered to help when Yoda finally spoke.

"Call this former Imperial Officer by what name do you?"

Cutter finished the last of the wood and walked over to Yoda. He wiped his hands on his pants.

"Cutter Mills. Nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand. Yoda took it with both of his and look inside and then underneath. When he found nothing he pushed the hand away. Cutter frowned. Mon thought Yoda was putting on an act, though she wasn't entirely sure. He was very old.

"Come closer, Cutter Mills."

Cutter gave Jeanida and Mon a look that seemed to ask for help. He bent down and Yoda looked into his eyes. After several awkward minutes Yoda's lips pressed together.

"Yes, you will do."

"Uh-huh." Cutter ran a hand through his damp hair. "If you all will excuse me, I'll head back to the ship and see we are ready for takeoff in the morning."

He left before Mon had time to object.

"Go, he must. Uncomfortable he is here." Yoda chuckled.

Mon found nothing funny about the situation. She respected and revered the Jedi master but he was starting to get on her last nerve.

"Dark it will be soon. Start a fire we will."

By we, Yoda meant that Mon should start a fire. It took her over an hour to light it. She knew Yoda had far more advanced means than banging two rocks together even though he insisted he didn't. She almost called his bluff by asking where his lightsaber was but thought better of picking a fight with a Jedi master.

Darkness descended and Yoda watched the fire in silence. Jeanida yawned and Yoda told her to go inside the hut to sleep. She obeyed. Mon waited impatiently for her turn to be excused. The unexpected kidnapping really proved to be completely pointless.

"Know how I met Jeanida, do you?"

Mon was half asleep when Yoda spoke. She shook her head though at the moment she really didn't care for a history lesson.

"Padawan to me her son was. Killed by the Empire. Slaughtered like many good friends."

Embarrassment overcame Mon. She'd known Jeanida for years and not only didn't know the woman had a son she had no idea her son was killed by the Empire.

"If the Jedi couldn't stop Palpatine what chance do the rest of us have?"

Yoda hummed to himself as if he agreed. Hardly the lesson in hope Mon expected.

"Powerful Sith Lord Palpatine is."

Mon sat up against the rock. At least Yoda was offering interesting information.

"I knew it. I knew there was an evil lurking inside him."

"Trust your instincts you should, Mon Mothma."

Right then her instincts told her to ask the Jedi master what she should do. She stubbornly ignored the prompting.

"As I did in the Senate? I might have stopped all this from happening."

Yoda sighed. It seemed the swamped sighed with him. A hush came over the creatures in the dense jungle.

"You could not have foreseen this. You could not have stopped it. Blame yourself you must not. Find courage, you will."

Mon clenched her teeth. The rage in her heart ignited again.

"All want is to see Palpatine dead."

Yoda closed his eyes. Mon felt an overwhelming peace creep into the jungle like the evening mist. The force reached inside her heart. The force calmed her rage. She felt tears come to her eyes. Yoda opened his.

"Chosen you the force has, for a destiny only you can fulfill."

Mon couldn't look at him. She refused to let him see the emotion his word brought to her eyes.

"Tell you, I will. The force will triumph over the dark side. Balance will be restored. Make the way for this to happen, your destiny. Be strong, you must. Have hope. The Senator they need and Senator you are."

Mon nodded and she wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks. Leading the rebellion would be the hardest thing she would ever face. Year after lonely year now stretched before her just like the years behind her.

"I don't want to, Master Yoda, but I will."

Mon waited until she thought she was strong enough to stand. Once on her feet Yoda spoke.

"My company you keep a moment longer."

Mon was feeling emotionally drained and eager to get a good night rest before the insanity of the rest of her life began. She moved to the rock next to Yoda's side.

Yoda clasped his small hands together.

"Face this burden alone, you should not."

Mon didn't see any other way she could face it, except...

"Will you come back with me?"

Yoda's eyes opened wide. He nearly fell off the rock. Mon helped balance him.

"Stay here, I must. One more visitor will I have here, before my time."

Mon didn't understand what he meant except that he would not leave the foul smelling swamp.

"Another visitor?"

Mon wondered if he meant another Jedi.

"A good man. Stand by your side, he will."

Her heart sank when she realized Yoda was referring to Cutter. Or was he? She couldn't be sure. Yoda turned to Mon. His eyes pierced her once again.

"Why deny yourself this love?"

Mon had now heard everything. A Jedi Master giving her relationship advice? What next, self-centered Bothans joining the resistance?

"It could never work. You know what this galaxy does to families. Look at the Skywalkers."

Yoda's expression turned solemn.

"Concern yourself not with the Skywalkers. Look to your own heart. Wise it is."

Mon ran her hands up her arms. A cool breeze was settling into the swamp.

"I do love him, Yoda, but I'm afraid I will pay a high price for it."

"See the future none of us can." He turned and poked her leg with his walking stick. "Take a chance, I would."

She smiled at him and she thought he smiled back. It was hard to tell under all the wrinkles.

"Goodnight, Master Yoda."

For the first time since the Wookie slaughter on Kashyyk, Mon Mothma found her way to an uninterrupted night sleep. No dream of Palpatine. She opened her eyes in Yoda's small hut with a new found sense of purpose.

Her eyes meet with his green face looking down on her. Yoda was a scary thing to see first thing in the morning and Mon jolted out of bed. Yoda took a step back and put his hand on over hers.

"Tested you will be. Pain for you, there will be. Great pain."

Mon tossed back the covers.

"You couldn't have told me that last night before I made my decision?"

Yoda frowned.

"Sensed it only now, I did."

Mon took Yoda's head between her hands and kissed him between the ears. She had never seen the Jedi master so surprised.

"You are a light in the universe, Master Yoda."

He hummed.

"Light you are too," he said with a chipper inflection.

He went to pantry and filled their satchels with all kinds of food Mon had no intention of eating. She and Jeanida bid him farewell and made their way back to the ship.

Jeanida wrapped her arm around Mon's.

"So? Did this help you?"

"In all the years past, and all the years to come, I doubt I will ever find another like you, my dear, dear friend."

Jeanida stopped but Mon took a few steps before she realized the aid stood still. Jeanida used the rim of her sleeve to dab her eyes.

"You will lead the resistance and continue on as a Senator?"

"A resistance now, but Organa and I will see it become a galactic rebellion."

Jeanida's eyes widened at the word rebellion.

"I like the sound of that."

"I want you by my side for the duration."

"I will be, my brave and wise girl."

This time Mon wrapped her arm around Jeanida's as they walked back to the ship.

Cutter met them in on the platform. His eyes travelled over Mon.

"You look different."

Jeanida squeezed her and then disappeared inside the ship. She wondered if her aid and Yoda and talked about Mon's relationship with Cutter or if Jeanida instinctively excused herself.

"Should I set a course home?"

Mon stepped inside the ship. Cutter raised the ramp. Water drained from the metal and fell into the swamp.

"No." Mon kept her eyes on the water. "I have a meeting to attend on Coruscant."

Jeanida and Mon exchanged a look. Mon could see understanding wash over Cutter's features. Whether he was pleased or not she couldn't tell.

"Contact Hunt and the others. Have them rondevu with us after the Senate Session."

She rallied her courage and looked Cutter in the eyes.

"I'm going to ask them to join me. If he will still have me, I'm going to help Senator Organa start a rebellion."

Cutter frowned. He looked down at his brown boots and then back up.

"That will put your life in danger every nano second of the day."

The concern in his voice made her as, what had Riggs said? As yellow as the underside of a Hutt. She remembered her friend's other words.

"If I live in fear then the Empire has already won."

Mon didn't feel up to a conversation with Cutter about how she felt about him so she left him alone in the aft of the ship.

Jeanida found her a few moments later. The aid quietly stepped over the threshold of the meeting area. She carried something between her hands.

"I've been waiting for the right time to give this to you."

Jeanida held up a silver necklace. A relic of Chandirla even older than the one Mon destroyed when she took off her Senatorial robes.

"I can't accept this."

Jeanida put the heavy chain into Mon's hands.

"It belongs to the champion of freedom."

Mon squeezed it tightly.

"I will treasure it."

She put the chain in a compartment in her belt, unwilling to keep the precious metal any further from her than that.


	5. Chapter 5: Sith Lord Vader

They met up with the Sullustan vessel and Hunt and Riggs' large cargo ship near one of the one of the moons of Jedha. Mon's thoughts still reeled with events of the last Senate session. Organa had been right. There were many unhappy with the Emperor's new rule but uniting them under the watchful eyes of the Empire would be difficult.

Organa was absent from the session. She heard rumors he was amassing a small guerrilla force. She was eager to met up with him and discuss the future.

The sight of Mon's three friends was a welcome one after the ordeal of the Senate session. Hunt, Matches and Riggs stepped aboard Cutter's ship and Mon met them as they came out of the airlock.

Cutter stood by her side with his arms folded. Jeanida was on her other side, arms hanging freely beside her elegant robes. Mon still wore her silver body suit. She knew Jeanida thought she should wear her traditional robes she just came from the Senate in. To face her friends she wanted to be as they remembered.

"What's so urgent?" Hunt grumbled. Somehow his perpetually sour mood made Mon feel at home. She had missed them.

"I've come to a decision."

Riggs' eye brightened.

"You and Cutter are getting married?" She clapped her hands together. Mon could see why Riggs would jump to such a conclusion given their conversation earlier. Mon wished she had told Riggs of the true reason for her reverie that day on the temple grounds. She blushed.

"No."

Mon didn't dare looked at Cutter. Riggs looked disappointed but Mon didn't give her much time to linger on the thought.

"I've just come from the Senate. I am going to join Senator Organa in the fight against the Empire. I wanted to ask you, in person, to join us."

The three of them exchanged glances. Matches dropped to one knee before her. Riggs followed and to Mon's astonishment so did Hunt. She shook her head.

"My friends, you are free members of the Republic. You kneel to no master."

They looked up at her. Hope shone brightly on each of their faces. They stood.

"If anything I should kneel to you. I am the humble servant of the resistance. Your servant."

A quite over took the room. The weight of Mon's decision was not taken lightly by any of them. They seemed to know just how much danger and sacrifice now filled her destiny.

The ship rocked and Mon nearly lost her balance. The metal of the hull creaked. Cutter reached for his transmitter but C-J7 was already speaking through the com.

"Sir, a tracker beam has locked onto us."

"This is no time for jokes."

Mon suspected Cutter wished the droid was joking. She followed him to the cockpit.

"What has us?" Cutter asked as he took the pilot seat.

"I'm sorry to say, sir, it appears to be a Star Destroyer."

Mon reached for her blaster. She hurried to cargo bay to tell the others. With each step she took her stomach twisted into another knot.

"Barricade the doors. Prepare for gunfire." She ordered. Her team obeyed with quite efficiency. Mon ushered Jeanida out of the room and ordered her to hid in one of the compartments.

Cutter and C-J7 took positions behind piled up crates. Cutter was across the room from Mon. She met his eyes. She hoped he understood from her look how much she cared about him. All the things that went unsaid between them welled up in her heart and caused her an unbearable ache of regret.

The doors opened and Stormtroopers flooded the bay. The small armada of Mon's resistance fighters succeeded in holding them back. She didn't know how long they could last but the first wave of troopers dropped one by one. There was a lull in the battle. Mon waited. She could sense the Empire rethinking tactics.

An evil filled the room. The temperature hadn't changed but a chill reached into Mon's soul. A sound came from the open blast doors. The sound of labored breathing.

Hunt was the first to shoot. Something ignited like the sound of doused fire. Mon saw the light of the blast bounce away. Riggs stood at Hunt's side and fired, followed by Matches. The attack was futile.

Mon peered around the corner. A man dressed in all black with a mask out of a nightmare twirled a red lightsaber around with practiced grace. Not a single shot touched him. Mon watched as her team charged Lord Vader.

Hunt ran at him first. Vader moved his weapon through the air. He countered two shots from Riggs and then slashed his lightsaber across Hunt's throat. Hunt fell to his knees. Riggs cried out. She, Matches and Cutter all attacked Vader. Guns fired round after round.

Vader evaded them all. Mon watched as Cutter was lifted off the ground. He dropped the blaster and clutched his throat. Vader flung him against the wall and then cut through the barrel of Matches' gun as if it were paper.

The Sullustan looked down at the smoking barrel. Vader stabbed him through the heart then turned his weapon on Riggs.

Mon jumped out from the crate. Tears blurred her vision. No more. She couldn't watch one more of them die. She fired at Vader. Some unseen force tore the gun from her hands and it flew across the room.

Her throat constricted as her feet left the ground. She watched helplessly as Vader's light sword ended Riggs' life. A Stormtrooper appeared at Vader's side.

"I sense another on board. Bring Senator Mothma and the stow away to me. Kill the survivors."

Mon dropped to the ground on all fours. She gasped for air. Vader spun, his black cape flared out as he walked away. One of the troopers cuffed Mon's hands behind her back. Another shot C-J7 and his head detached from his body.

Mon was pushed unceremoniously down the corridor. It took all her strength just to put one foot in front of the other. She was reeling from what just happened. The realization hadn't hit her. She felt numb. The nightmares that plagued her dreams became a reality.

They walked for watch seemed like parsects until the Stormtroopers pushed her into a chamber. Vader stood at the other end. He gazed out into the blackness of space. Mon wondered if that cold emptiness reminded him of his own soul.

A few seconds later she turned to find Jeanida at her side. Her aid's hands had not been cuffed. Seeing Jeanida's kind face brought tears to Mon's eyes. She blinked them back. She would not allow Vader to see her distraught. Jeanida gripped Mon's shoulder. The comforting touch was too much to bear.

She removed her hand just as Vader turned.

"I do apologize for that scene, Senator, but the Empire must demonstrate that any attack on our ranks will be met with swift justice."

Mon glowered at him through her anger.

"You don't know the meaning of the word."

He moved toward them as relaxed as if out for an evening stroll.

"I must confess we underestimated you. The loss of a Star Destroyer is not something we take lightly."

Mon squared her shoulders. His mask was frightening but she stared it down.

"It won't be the last."

He lifted a finger on his gloved hand.

"Which is why I brought you here. We know there are other factions. Tell me names and locations. Kneel to the Empire and perhaps we will spare you."

Mon lifted her chin.

"I am a free citizen of the Old Republic. I don't kneel to murders."

The strength of her own voice surprised her, especially given what just happened. Mon couldn't see what he was thinking behind the cold steel of his mask.

"We shall see."

In a flash the red of his lightsaber filled the room. It disappeared as quickly. Jeanida dropped to her knees and then onto her back. Mon knelt beside her. With her hands cuffed behind her she couldn't reach out to her friend.

Jeanida used her last moments to touch Mon's face.

"The force will be with you, always." Her hand dropped and she was gone. Mon closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will have names and locations. You can tell me now or I can take it from you."

Mon's breathing was deep. In her heart the raging fire of came from another source. The force. She felt it with Yoda. Her destiny.

"Take from me all I love. Torture me. Kill me. My free spirit will never be crushed. The rebellion can't be stopped. My death will turn the Senate against you."

"The Senate is of no matter."

Mon gathered all her strength and stood up. She moved close to him until her nose almost touched his mask. She feared nothing from him now.

"In your heart you know the force will prevail."

"The dark side is stronger." His voiced boomed at her and nearly made her stagger back. She stood her ground.

"I stand before you right now as a witness that it isn't."

Vader did not move or speak. It was as if he wasn't sure what do to with her.

"Guard."

A Stormtrooper entered.

"Prepare a transport. Take the Senator to the Emperor. Tell him, Lord Vader bows to his wisdom."

The guard took Mon painfully by the arm. He pulled her to the door.

"You will always bow to him, Lord Vader."

She saw the Sith Lord turn his back before the door moved shut. Mon was manhandled by several officers and troops until she was finally loaded aboard the transport. A Stormtrooper pushed her into a small cell and pulled the iron bars closed.

Mon lifted herself off the floor but collapsed on the iron bench. Sobs threatened to overtake her but she didn't want the officers to hear. She held her heartbreak inside. Silent tears poured down her face. Matches, Hunt and Riggs. Gone. They fought and died for her. Jeanida's life had been taken most cruelly of all.

Cutter. She loved him and now she would never have the chance to tell him. The numbness of her heart spread to her limbs.

After about thirty minutes she felt the ship lift off. The wasn't sure how long they travelled but eventually an Imperial Officer approached the cell. The sight of his uniform reminded her of Cutter. She let her heart fill with strength from the force. It was the only thing that could cut through the numbness. She stood and went to the bars. The officer looked surprised.

"I thought you might need some refreshment." He carried a try between his hands.

Mon knew her eyes were red rimmed and her suit was marred with blaster scorches. She face him as if she wore the royal robes of Chandrila. She read the insignia on his uniform.

"Captain Dodonna? Lord Vader sends a Captain to oversee a prisoner transport mission?"

The bearded man set the try on the bench outside the cell.

"We are escorting the Senator from Chandrila to a meeting with the Emperor. Lord Vader doesn't want any mishaps."

Mon saw something in his eyes, something kind. She let the force guide her.

"Why is it your serve him?"

Dodonna looked taken aback by the question.

"He is my commanding officer."

He offered her the glass of water through the bars. Mon held up her hand and shook her head. Her stomach was still churning from what had happened. She didn't know if she would ever be able to eat, drink or sleep again.

"He is your master. As long as you serve the Empire you will never be free."

The Captain wrinkled his brow. He set the glass down and then looked over his shoulder. He stepped closer to the cell bars.

"Lord Vader said your people wouldn't be taken prisoner. He was forced to do what he did."

Mon swallowed her emotions.

"Lord Vader slaughtered my friends without a second thought. He murdered my defenseless Senatorial aid, and only spared me because he thinks I carry valuable information."

The truth hurt but speaking so plainly gave her some satisfaction. To her surprise the Captain seemed to consider the truth of her words.

"I've heard rumors. Is there really a rebellion? What do you hope to accomplish? The Empire is too strong."

Mon wrapped her hands around the bars.

"Yes, there is a rebellion." His eyes widened as she spoke with conviction for a cause now sealed in blood. "Freedom. We will restore freedom. The tyranny of the Empire will spread until every soul is made to serve the Emperor. Only we can opposed him."

Despite her despair over losing those she loved Mon found hope in the eyes of the Captain.

"Join us, Captain Dodonna. I can see you believe me. It's not too late to turn and fight."

The Captain scratched his beard.

"Will you speak with my crew? I'm not the only one who has..." he frowned, "doubts."

The request shocked Mon. She nodded and had only a few moments to gather herself before Dodonna unlocked the prison cell and guided her to the briefing room. All eyes fell on her as she entered. Looks of confusion and hope. Mon pushed aside her grief and rose to the occasion.

"This is Senator Mon Mothma, leader of the rebellion."

For the first time, Mon felt like the leader of a rebellion. Her heart had nothing left to cling to but the hope for restored freedom in the galaxy.

"There is a fight," Mon began with emotion, "and we need you."

* * *

Mon looked out the window of the captain's chamber in the transport ship. A transport that was now hers. She thought back to Degobah and the warning of the Jedi master. She would experience great pain. In light of what she'd gone through she felt his words were an understatement.

The Wookies massacre on Kashyyk took all hope from her and made her feel her life had been wasted. Despite the extreme pain of losing her friends she knew she must fight on so their lives had not been given in vain.

The sound of the door opening caused Mon to jump. Captain Dodonna stepped inside.

"We are being targeted by an approaching ship. It looks to be a resistance ship. They are hailing us."

Mon followed him to the bridge. The holo projector engaged and revealed the face of Bail Organa.

"Word has reached us that you have Senator Mothma aboard. Release her or we will free her by force."

Captian Dodonna looked to Mon. She smiled. Within the next hour Mon and the crew of the transport ship boarded Organa's ship.

Organa came charging through the blast doors flanked by a armed forces on each side. The crew behind Mon muttered and she could tell they were worried about a battle. She held up her hand.

"Senator Organa, this is the crew of prisoner transport AA4. They are the newest members in the ranks of the rebellion."

Organa blinked and then looked over Mon's head the men behind her.

"He said you'd need rescued but looks like you have things under control."

Organa offered his hand to Dodonna. Mon considered Organa's statement.

"Captain, welcome to the resistance."

The Captain seemed surprised at being welcome so easily. Mon knew her approval carried weight and her attention was on another matter.

"He said?"

A man stepped out from the ranks. He wore a brown jacket and brown boots. Mon was speechless.

"The Stromtroopers were supposed to finish me off but I managed to free my ship and escape. I found General Organa as fast as I could."

Mon swallowed hard. She wanted to run to him but refused to show her emotions in front of such a large group.

"General?" She looked to Organa instead.

He lifted his shoulders.

"That's what they've been calling me but we still have a lot of work to do."

Mon inclined her head.

"Yes. Could you find me some traditional robes of Chandrila?"

Organa took her hands in both of his.

"I can do anything you ask of me, Senator. Welcome back."

* * *

Word spread quickly throughout the galaxy. Mon Mothma's team took down a Star Destory. In retaliation, Lord Vader murdered them all but the lady in white refused to back down. Organa told Mon that story triggered the biggest influx of new recruits to date. The newly titled General took charge of ground operation for each of the isolated factions, as Mon turned her attention to something equally as important. Recruitment.

Organa managed to gather together an impressive group, with a surprising amount of military might, helped by the twelve X-Wings Cutter donated to the cause, but Mon knew there were untapped resources in the galaxy. Resources they needed.

In order to give Mon the ability to travel somewhat freely in the galaxy General Organa took the blame for the defection of the Emperor's transport crew. When this news reached the Emperor it seemed to paint on target on General Organa. Palpatine took a personal interest in destroying Organa, and he made several veiled threats against Alderaan. The Senate stood by his side and for the moment Organa and his homeworld were protected.

Mon instinctively knew where her first mission would be. She packed her bags and readied for the journey to Sullust. She saw Matches' sweet face in her memory. His words about his people's loyalty to Mon came with a pang of bitterness and regret.

In the weeks following the death of Jeanida and the others, Mon avoided all contact with Cutter. A knock on the wall outside her open door drew her attention. He hadn't sought her out until now.

"I volunteered to take you to Sullust."

Mon folded a secondary set of white robes neatly into the case.

"I thought you might."

Cutter remained by the door.

"General Organa let me borrow one of his reprogrammed droids. Name of K-2SO."

Cutter took a few steps into the room and Mon shut the case.

"You'll like him. He's got a mouth on him."

Cutter reached her side and offered a gift. She looked down at his hands to see her blaster from Mon Esiley. It was badly scarred on the surface but still functioning. Mon could relate.

"Grabbed it before I escaped Vader. Thought you might like it back."

Mon studied it for a long time. She pushed it back to Cutter.

"You keep it. I'm not a soldier. I've realized my role and have accepted it."

Cutter grinned but his lazy charm now carried with it a sadness. Mon felt responsible for bringing that sadness to him. Causing him pain hurt. She was still numb to most emotion but that hurt penetrated.

"You know I always did want this blaster." He removed the blaster at his side and replaced it with hers.

"Our friends would be proud of you."

She wanted to believe him but it was because of her they were dead. She lifted the suitcase off the bed.

"Mon?"

He didn't move and she faced him from across the room.

"I don't feel anything anymore. I don't think I ever will again. I do this because the rebellion is all I have. All I can have."

Yoda wasn't present but he seemed to contradict her even as she spoke. Mon was glad Cutter stayed on the other side of the room. Being close to him terrified her because her resolve to push him away teetered on the brink of crumbling.

"That just sucks."

His flippant remark nearly made her smile.

Mon set the case by the door and went to the mirror. Her white robes were still incomplete. She pulled the symbolic necklace from the table and lifted it in front of her.

Cutter moved behind her and fascinated the latch. Mon looked at herself in the mirror. Cutter put his hand on her shoulders. He leaned down to her ear.

"Great fashion choice. You look pregnant."

She turned to scold him but he was already halfway to the door. He picked up her suitcase on his way out.

"See you on the ship." He left with a wink.

Mon turned back to the mirror. She pulled the fabric of her white robes across out to her sides. She hated to admit he had a point. The outfit wasn't exactly flattering. Mon didn't care. She was the white lady, a symbol of freedom and innocence the galaxy desperately needed.

* * *

The journey to Sullust normally was not a difficult one, but the Empire grew stronger every day and Mon was one of the most notoriously wanted figures in the galaxy. Cutter used extreme caution in plotting the route to Sullust, which added a few extra days to the journey.

K-2SO was as mouthy as Cutter implied. Mon found herself playing a lot of Dejarik with the droid to pass the time. Cutter called them both to the cockpit and out the window Mon saw the dark, red river covered planet of Sullust.

"I'm trying to make contact but we don't have a scrambler channel set up yet. Open transmission was how the Empire tracked Matches, Hunt and Riggs."

Mon realized they would have be careful in the game to outwit the Empire. Cutter entered orbit and they waited for a few hours until they received word of a secure place to land.

Cutter brought his ship down through the grey steam clouds and set down on a black rock plateau in the middle of nowhere. K-2 went outside first and when he returned with word the area had been secured she and Cutter ventured out. Against the black molten climate, Mon's white robes seemed an easy target.

An emissary met them near the entrance to a cave. He spoke the quick language of the Sullustans and Mon caught about every other word. It appeared there were a group of diplomats and military leaders waiting to hear her speak at a secret hideout in the cave.

Cutter whispered to her.

"Good hiding place and better place for an ambush."

She wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Trust must begin somewhere."

He took out his new blaster and help guide her over the rocky terrain. Inside the cave a large open floor was illuminated by huge spotlights in the cave roof. About two hundred or so Sullustan's were gathered in front of a raised stage. A hush fell over the assembly when they spotted Mon. Cutter escorted her up the steps but stepped back as she went to the podium.

She greeted them in their native tongue, her pronunciation of which she was sure was terrible. Over the last weeks she worked to perfect a speech about freedom and a rally cry to convince them to join the ranks. When she finished the Sullustans retreated into a conference. They offered Mon and Cutter food and drink in a small waiting room near the back of the cave.

Cutter sat on a wooden crate across from Mon. K-2SO kept a vigilant watch nearby.

"This is what it will be like, now? Traveling the galaxy, trying to convince people to join up then back to Coruscant for another Senate meeting?"

Mon took a sip of warm liquid. It was so, so much better than the swamp water Yoda gave her. The pungent taste of the Jedi master's brew was so strong, Mon occasionally had a taste spasm in remembrance.

"If you find it too boring I'm sure General Organa could use another good pilot."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

His tone was joking but his eyes were serious.

"You once said, it might be easier that way."

Cutter stood up. He looked like he might say something but instead he walked to the food table. Mon watched him for a moment until the Sullustan leader approached her.

They exchanged greetings and he slowed his speech so she could understand.

 _The counsel of Sullust has spoken. Four of our eighteen colonies remain undecided, but the rest of us are open to discussion. My apologies we cannot not be the first to join you. When you have others we wish for a..._

Mon couldn't understand the last word. It was something about letters on a page or numbers written down. She called over the droid to help her translate.

"The Sullustan wishes for a written treaty he can sign. He wants to stand with others against the Empire, not alone."

Mon nodded. Her heart sunk. She turned from K-2 to the diplomat.

"I understand. I fear what you wish is many years away."

 _Sullust is patient. We will wait._

Mon understood his meaning clearly. The droid started to translate but Mon cut him off.

"How rude! You ask for my help then tell me to shut up. I know when I'm not wanted."

He walked away.

Mon gave the Sullustans several well chosen contacts in Organa's movement for the individuals who wished to join immediately. She warned them of the need for secrecy and the danger of Imperial spies lurking in every corner.

As they walked back toward the ship Mon found herself contemplating what a written alliance agreement might look like. Organa tasked her with the political side of running the rebellion but despite her eagerness to recruit the refusal of Sullustans to join the movement made her realize a formal alliance was years away.

Organa had his hands full trying to create some order out of his isolated military pockets, and Mon knew she would need a lengthy list of allied signatures before she broadcasted the treaty to the Galaxy. Before the real fight could begin.

It was late by the time they left orbit and Mon retreated to her compartment to sleep. She had been enjoying dreamless nights, but tonight was an exception. She relived the nightmare aboard Vader's Star Destroyer. The horror of reliving the death of her friends made her almost physically ill.

A voice pulled her out of her dreams. A hand was on her shoulder. She jolted awake. The room was dark. Cutter sat on the edge of her cot.

"K-2 and I heard you. Are you alright?"

He dropped his hand from her shoulder. She put the back of her hand to her forehead. The cool air touched her skin. Too many blankets on the bed always made the nightmares worse.

"Yes. Bad dream. It's nothing."

"Mon."

Cutter wrapped his arms around her. She fell forward into them. Neither of them wore more than a tank top. She was surprised by how much comfort she founds in his arms. She wrapped hers around him.

Before she knew how it happened they were kissing. Her mind went blank. She knew she should be thinking. She should be pulling away. Being kissed by the man she loved, with his arms locked tightly around her, made her forget everything.

His lips broke from hers. He planted kisses along her cheek and down her neck. She knew it had to end. Every good thing in her life, it seemed, had a finality to it.

Mon gently pushed him away. He didn't fight her. He arms fell away and she shivered.

Neither of them spoke for several seconds.

"When I said I didn't love you, I didn't mean it."

Mon turned on the lamp next to the cot.

"I know."

"You love me too," he countered almost like a child trying to win an argument.

Mon captured his gaze.

"The people I love end up dead."

Cutter ran a hand over his chin. He stood up and crossed the room.

"I've been thinking about that." He put his hands on his hips. "I don't want to end up dead."

Mon stayed on the cot. Her legs were covered by blankets.

"I don't want you too," she whispered but she felt the words so keenly. It was like a part of her was exposed once she said them. Reality made her look at thing like the pragmatic Senator she was.

"That's why it's better we don't take this any further."

Cutter bit his bottom lip.

"I don't want to end up dead, but living without you would be like walking dead."

Mon looked down at her hands. She forced herself not to feel the full impact of his words.

"That's lovely of you to say."

Cutter crossed the room and sat back down on the cot. His eyes were intense.

"I have an idea, a solution." He seemed to doubt himself and he avoided her eyes. "But, you might think it too crazy."

She used her fingers to turn his face back to her.

"I'm listening."

"We find a hideaway, like my base on Yavin 4, although I think Organa wants to use it for the rebellion."

Mon was skeptical. There were no safe holds in the galaxy.

"A place only you and I know about. We hire staff. I'm sure you have many loyal friends that would help us."

"Help us do what?"

Cutter shrugged.

"Raise a family. Be together away from the cause."

Mon sat up in the bed and leaned toward him. She remembered their dead friends. The numbness returned.

"Can you honestly tell me you feel good about bringing children into this galaxy?"

Cutter seemed to lose a little momentum in his argument. Riggs' words blasted through Mon's head. _If you live in fear then the Empire has already won. Our children will play together in a fee galaxy._

"If no one suspects you and I are together. If we marry in secret..."

"Because that worked so well for Anakin Skywalker," Mon snapped. This time it was Yoda's words that came to her. _Concern yourself not with the Skywalkers._ _Look to your own heart. Wise it is._

This time even the force couldn't overcome the violent images of Vader cutting down the ones she cared about.

"It's a chance," Cutter admitted. "But there is a chance it could work. It would mean seeing little of each other away from our secret home, and if we have children you would have to be absent for much of their lives."

He moved forward and took her hand.

"But we love each other. What did Riggs say? Love conquers all."

Mon pulled away. She didn't want to. It stung to pull away. She had to end it. She had to protect him from her dangerous life. She couldn't lose him too.

"If you believe that, then you're more of a fool than I realized."

Cutter's jaw fell. She could see her words did the job. A quick knife to his heart. He was quiet for so long she thought she might have done permanent damage. He slowly lifted from the bed.

In the door he stopped, but he didn't look at her.

"When we get back, I think I will offer my piloting skills to the General."

As soon as the door closed Mon pulled the pillow from behind her and used it to muffle the sound of her heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Life of a Senator

Four years past since Mon Mothma saw Cutter Mills. Somehow, she found an inner strength to fight on for the sake of Jeanida and her fallen friends. Part of her died when Vader so cruelly took them. Another part dried up when she and Cutter parted ways.

Despite walking through life as a ghost of her former self the leaders of resistance and Senate continued to look to her for hope. She gave it to them even if she didn't feel it inside. Organa noted that she carried a haunted aura with her, though he was the only one astute enough to pick up on it.

Recruitment was slow going. In addition to the Sullustan support Mon she gained ties with three major cultures, the Mon Calamarie, the Wookies, and an entire sector of human planets including her home world of Chandrila. None of them wanted to sign something formal unless there were other signatures. It was a paradox her political brain had yet to solve.

General Organa continued to experience setbacks in his secretly run guerrilla operation but they made small strides each day. The General had been absence as of late. Mon learned Organa's wife had died and he had a five year old daughter to care for.

In his absence Mon travelled to the Massi Temple at Yavin 4 to help with basic operations. She hadn't been to the jungle filled moon in four years. The fresh sent of lush vegetation triggered memories she long buried.

She stepped off the shuttle and ran directly into Cutter Mills. He still wore the same brown jacket and brown boots. He was clean shaven now. The power of his good looks nearly knocked her down.

Mon heard rumors of his exploits. He flew the most dangerous missions for General Organa, mostly weapons retrieval and targeted attacks. He broke through lines to deliver needed supplies and outshot TIE fighters. He gained a reputation as a resistance hero. She felt a swell of pride when she first heard this but had to stifle it inside.

Seeing him again Mon was surprised by the urge to hug him. The night on his ship in her compartment came to her memory like it happened yesterday. She nodded to him but he passed without a word. Her newest counselor, an aged man with ties to the Old Republic, stopped him.

"Young man, this is Senator Mothma. Please address her properly."

Mon wanted to tell Cutter he needn't listen to the old man. Cutter stopped and bowed.

"Senator, thank you for your service to our cause." He turned but then stopped. He seemed to contemplate his next words carefully. "I know the sacrifices you've made for us."

The last time she talked to him she was still reeling from the deaths of Jeanida, Hunt, Riggs and Matches. Though their deaths still stung, time brought a new clarity to her mind with regard to Cutter. She was no longer numb to his scorn or to her feelings for him. In that moment, she thought maybe she wasn't strong enough to fight her feelings anymore.

She bowed in response and he walked away.

"Don't know what's gotten into him. He's usually a very polite young man," her aid muttered. The old man knew her well enough not to question her on the interaction further. She'd picked him up shortly after her meeting on Sullust. His ignorance of her relationship with Cutter made her wonder. How many other resistance members knew of her former association with Cutter? She thought about his proposal of a secret life with seriousness for the first time since he suggested it four years ago.

She shook her head. It was probably far too late for that now. She didn't see Cutter again after that, but one day in the command center she heard news of him.

Two of the other generals discussed supply runs and Mon listened only half interested.

"The one to Hoth made it through but the other we think was destroyed or intercepted."

"Who's run was that?"

The other general flipped through a clipboard with several pages attached.

"Mills. Captain Mills."

The other man frowned. Mon's full attention turned to them even as fear for his life clutched her like Vader's invisible fingers around her throat.

"One of our best. He was carrying the weapons shipment. That's a blow to the resistance if he was picked up."

Mon leaned against the command center to keep her legs from giving out. In that moment she realized what an idiot she had been. Four years they spent apart because of her pride and fear.

"Senator Mothma, should we send a search party out to find him?"

Mon steadied herself and as always put the good of the cause before her own feelings.

"We can't spare the resources. We'll know soon enough the fate of his ship."

The Generals both nodded and moved to the next issue. Neither of them suspected the turmoil that tore Mon apart. She mastered the art of deception. It was ironic to learn of Cutter's death the moment she decided a secret life together was possible.

The next few days were busy. Mon was happy for the distraction. She spent almost no time alone. Several of the generals praised her for her dedication and quick thinking. When Organa returned on the fourth day, he resumed his duties, though he was a shell of the man. Mon was relieved he wasn't quite himself yet or he might have noticed her withdrawn behavior. The drawback of his return was she had too much time alone to think.

She couldn't stand being cooped up in the temple one afternoon a week later. Even though the jungle rains descended Mon went for a walk outside the compound. She put on a rain slick and rubber boots. Even with the extra layers she was drenched when she stepped back inside the temple. Before she could take off the rain gear she heard the place buzzing with excitement.

She walked toward the docking bay and saw Cutter's ship, along with several newly rescued X-Wing fighters. One of the pilots broke from the crowd and hurried over to her.

"Great news, Senator. Captain Mills had to go radio silent while he pulled off the impossible. He brought home a garrison of ships and the man power to fly them."

Beyond the pilot she watched Cutter receive praise from his fellow fighters and from the half dozen pilots he rescued.

Mon was grateful she was wet. Whether rain or tears she knew the pilot in front of her couldn't tell.

"I'm very pleased."

She turned to leave but the man stopped her.

"Are you going to congratulate him? I'm sure it would mean a lot."

"As you can see I'm in no state. Ask him to come to my command station after the celebration."

The suggestion appeased the pilot and made Mon suddenly very warm despite the cold rain. The pilot returned to the celebration.

Mon retreated to chamber. She closed the door just before her composed mask fell away. She laughed with joy at his safe return.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Mon paced the length of the chamber. A rise in status in the resistance brought with it a more luxuries than she experience with Cutter and his crew. She was sure Cutter was trapped in a small compartment with thin walls and many bunkmates. She couldn't summon him to her chambers with arousing suspicion. She wanted talk to him, to clear the air of their last meeting if nothing else, but she risked alerting people to their former relationship if not done in a formal way.

She told herself it no longer mattered if the secret was out. The fact it was still a secret stirred something inside Mon. Hope. For the first time in years, she felt hope. Maybe it did matter. Maybe she could have what she never thought she would get.

Mon left her chambers and went to the command station. Cutter was already there when she arrived. The round console separated the two of them. Only five or six workers were in the room but Mon didn't want to risk having them overhear what was really on her mind.

"Senator Mothma." He bowed and when he looked up he avoided her eyes.

"Once again you've made significant strides for the resistance. Your efforts are appreciated." She bit the inside of her cheek. Dirty bantha's fur, that sounded lame. Not even close to the poignant longing that threatened to explode from her heart.

He bowed again and she could see he was about to leave. She needed a few more minutes with him even if they were formal and uncomfortable. Seeing him again, just being near him, was like refueling the bone dry tank of starship after a trip across the galaxy.

"Captain Mills."

He stiffened. She could tell it was torture for him to be near her.

"I hope the quarters at this base are not too uncomfortable."

"They're fine," he said through clenched teeth. Mon waited until she recaptured his gaze. When he finally looked at her his eyes were as cold and grey as the inside of a Star Destroyer.

"If you do tire of them this temple has many nooks to take solace in. A favorite of mine is near the high ruins at mid day when the sun is out." She hoped he understood the message. She knew saying even that much was risky. She sent a clandestine look to the resistance workers in the room. They all seemed engaged in other activities.

Cutter's teeth remained clenched.

"Can I go now? I'm missing my own party."

Mon lowered her head and left the room. As he walked away she felt tied to him. She thought for a moment he looked back but turning to him might have drawn unwanted attention. Mon checked in with a few of the workers before she returned to her chambers. The wait until noon the next seemed like an eternity.

When she arrived at the old ruins she returned to the stones where she and Riggs once talked. She remembered fondly her friend's kind words. She told herself if Cutter did show up she would do everything in her power to make Riggs' favorite speculation about them a reality.

After the rainfall yesterday, Mon suspected the day would turn out warm and pleasant. The sun cooperated and sent bright rays down on the refreshed jungle. Looking out over the landscape she could almost forget they were at war. Almost.

For a while she was content to take in the peaceful view but as time wore on hope that Cutter would show up began to fade. The longer he stayed away the more she realized just how much she hurt him the last time they spoke. Guilt swallowed up her hope until she decided it was time to get back to work. She turned to leave the ruins.

Cutter approached from other direction. Mon turned her back to him. She had to calm herself down and reign in her emotions or she was liable to jump into his arms.

"I'm here, Carrots. What do you want?"

Mon let the hint of a smile pull at the corner of her mouth. Carrots. She hadn't heard that name in so long. She loved it.

"You."

She watched his reaction. He put his hand on his hip. Her blaster hung in the holster at his side.

"For a mission?"

She moved close to him so they were face to face.

"The most important mission of all. One the Empire can't win."

Cutter nodded. His lips pressed together while he thought.

"Weapons run? Taking out a hot military target? Another Star Destroyer?"

Mon reached out and put her hand on his chest. He didn't pull away but he didn't look pleased either.

"Cutter." Mon inhaled. Her life training, the one that taught her never to show her emotions, never to have emotions, threatened to silence her tongue. She pushed passed her instincts.

"The mission is life. I want to marry you. I want to try the secret life you suggested. I want to have children and to spite the Empire by not living in fear." Mon felt a huge relief when the words spilled out. Even if he rejected them at least she said them. She could go on now no matter the outcome. She turned hopeful eyes to him. Rarely did Mon look to others with the hope she so often found on the faces of those around her.

Cutter stepped back and Mon's hand fell away from him. He paced over the stones.

"Just like that? After four years. Four years, Mon."

It was the first time she heard him use her real name. The sound was beautiful and bittersweet because it came with such hatred. His gaze bore a hole into her soul. Even facing Darth Vader, handcuffed and friendless, hadn't made her feel so vulnerable.

"I don't like to take risks." Mon forced the next words out. "The thought of losing you like," she whispered, "the others."

She couldn't go on after that. Even though his reaction meant everything to her she turned away. She couldn't let him see the tears that threatened to appear.

"And what if all the sudden one day you change your mind again? You decide you really don't want to be my wife. How do I know that won't happen? You've been awfully wishy-washy, Carrots."

The harsh tone did cause tears to fall but it was the last word that caused her to look up at him. He crossed the stones, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tender kiss. She felt the sting of more tears but fought them back in order to enjoy his lips. He tasted like he had four years ago. For a moment time didn't exist, the Empire didn't exist, and all that mattered was two people who loved each other.

Cutter deepened the kiss until it turned passionate. The blast of air from a rising resistance ship near the ruins couldn't tear them apart. Mon ran her fingers up through his hair and felt his hands travel up her back to her shoulders and neck. Her entire body tingled with anticipation of the life that she found. A new life. For her it brought with it a new hope for the resistance.

Cutter broke the kiss and wrapped her up in his embrace. Mon couldn't help with laugh that escaped her lips.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

He let go just enough so Mon could face him. He looked down at her with mischief in his eyes.

"That depends."

Mon closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his. He kept his hands locked around her waist.

"On?"

"Let's say I do forgive you."

Mon hummed to encourage him to continue.

"What will you do to make it up to me?"

She opened her eyes and faced him again.

"What do you ask of your Senator?"

Cutter grinned.

"I could use a new ship." He looked upward. "Bigger quarters, since you brought that up. Wouldn't mind the score from another Jabba the Hutt transport."

He rocked her slightly from side to side as he spouted off his wish list. She felt so light and warm she thought she could float up to the cloudless sky.

"And about five," he shook his head, "no, six kids."

"Six?" Mon baulked. She put her hands on his arms.

"Not enough?"

"I'm not nineteen anymore."

Cutter scoffed. He touched his index finger to her chin.

"But you're not hundred either... or Yoda."

She kissed him then drew back to look at him.

"Let's start with one."

He returned the kiss.

"One is good. Guess this means I'll have to forgive you."

Mon pushed her way out of his hold.

"Not before we find a safe haven, and get married, and figure out how this is going to work."

Cutter put his hands on his hips.

"Carrots, you can figure out anything. Even how to get all these rebels to form an alliance."

Mon hoped he was right. Her hope was back and that was a start.

* * *

Mon looked at a picture of seven-year-old Princess Leia. The girl was pretty. Her hair was done in the elaborate style of Alderaan. She looked like royalty. Mon felt bad for her growing up without a mother and a father constantly occupied in such dangerous work. When she heard Organa enter his Senate chambers she set the picture back on his desk.

"Senator Mothma, what brings you here? I thought our meeting wasn't until tomorrow?"

He unceremoniously tossed the stack of paper in his hands onto the desk.

"Tell me you bring good news about our friends."

Mon frowned. She waited while Organa secured the room from unwanted eyes and ears. He gestured toward the chair across from the desk and she sat. He leaned against the desk and nodded it was safe to continue.

"The Empire has succeeded in spreading fear. It saddens me to think the Empire must to inflict more death and destruction before the military leaders of our allies will commit to the cause."

Organa sighed so heavily his shoulders slumped. He looked tired and depressed.

"Leia is growing into a very pretty girl." Mon hoped the change of subject might brighten his spirits. It seemed to work. He grabbed the picture from his desk.

"She's a handful. I'm lucky there are still enough members of the Senate who wouldn't stand for an attack on Alderaan royalty. Palpatine doesn't dare go after her."

His words provided the perfect opportunity to bring up the reason for Mon's visit but she didn't feel quite ready to come out with it.

"As long as there is still a Senate."

Whether Organa agreed with Mon's veiled suggestion that it was only a matter of time before even the corrupt Senate was abolished he didn't say.

She moved pass the subject to another that had been on her mind.

"Is it difficult for you both without her mother?"

Organa's eyes turned grim once again.

"We have each other. We're happy but we miss her."

Mon considered his words carefully and how they related to her. An absent parent was never an easy thing. She thought of her own parents back on Chandrila. It had been years since she spoken to them. Contact with any of her family was too dangerous. She missed them but now she would no longer have to.

"The force help us, Leia's has already showed an interest in politics. Maybe you could talk with her someday. She has a great admiration for you."

Mon lifted her chin and held back a grin.

"No doubt she takes after her father."

Organa smiled at her. He set the picture back down.

"I'd be happy to mentor her." Mon meant it. She didn't know when or how she would find the time but she would keep her word.

"Thank you, Mon, though I surmise you didn't come all this way to discuss my daughter."

Mon folded her hands in her lap. She looked down as she gathered her thoughts. When she turned up to him he looked at her with hope.

"Two reasons actually."

Organa left the desk and pulled up a chair next to Mon. Silly as it was she was glad he didn't chose to sit behind the desk. The more informal set up created a sense of intimacy that made it easier for Mon to get to her second point.

"I've heard word that Galen Erso has defected to the Empire."

Organa leaned back in the chair. His eyes were wide with worry. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

"Why would he do that after all he went through?"

Mon kept her eyes on Organa. He read her thoughts.

"You don't think it's true."

Mon sat up straighter.

"He has joined the Empire but, like you, I find it hard to believe. This is a serious a serious concern."

Organa nodded with his index fingers together and resting on his lips.

"There was a child, wasn't there?"

"Yes."

Mon felt her heart skip a beat. Another innocent child pulled from her family by the Empire.

"Saw Gerrera has taken her in."

Organa's jaw tightened.

"Don't talk to me about Saw Gerrera."

Mon knew Organa had run ins with the extremist resistance leader. Mon's own attempts to temper Saw into joining them failed miserably.

"What do you want to do?" He finally asked. Mon inhaled deeply. The truth was she didn't know.

"Keep an eye on the situation. Wait."

Organa shook his head.

"I'm tired of waiting, Mon. Will this come to anything or are all our efforts in vain?"

She let silence answer his question. The force was strong in the room and she knew he felt it too. They couldn't give up. Organa let the question pass and moved to another.

"How did you hear about this anyway?"

"The Bothans are selfish, greedy."

Organa looked at her in surprise. If only he knew the half of it. She and Cutter had spent a lot of time on Bothawui lately, and intended still to spend more time there. The rugged mountain terrains were dangerous but uninhabited. A perfect hiding place.

"But they are the best information gatherers in the galaxy. They've allowed us access to their spy net."

Organa's eyes brightened.

"We might have lost Erso but this is a gain."

Mon thought he would be pleased by the news.

He lifted his brow.

"The Bothans? How did you mange it?"

Mon hid a smile and looked down at her hands.

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

She let Organa ponder the possibilities for a moment while she prepared herself for the revelation to come.

"Do you trust me, Bail?"

The question seemed to surprise him. His eyes turned serious and his answer came swiftly.

"With my life."

Mon kept his gaze.

"That's what I'm about to trust you with. My life." Mon moved to the edge of the seat. "More importantly, with the lives of those who I love most."

A wrinkle of confusion lined Organa's brow. Mon's mouth went dry but when she looked into his eyes she found her courage.

"I need to take some time away from the movement. Only a little time. I ask that you cover for me. Say I'm on some secret diplomatic mission."

Organa's eyes studied her intently.

"Are you exhausted? Ill? Do you need a break?"

Mon laughed softly.

"No, nothing like that."

She reached out and touched his hand. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

It was a good thing Organa was sitting down. Mon thought if he was standing his legs might have given out beneath him. She relished his expression. There were only a precious few she would be able to reveal the news to.

Organa exhaled deeply as if just back from a strenuous workout. His eyes took in her face.

"You seem happy about it."

Mon removed her hand from his and sat back in the chair.

"Terrified and overjoyed."

Organa hesitated. A grimace passed over his face as if he debated his next words.

"Who's the-"

"My husband."

She saw relief wash over him. Enough relief to make her question what he was thinking. The idea he might have been worried she had a one night stand with a Wookie amused her to no end. Yes, this would be a conversation she would look back on fondly.

"You got married?" A smile finally found Organa.

Mon returned his beam but then grew serious.

"The need for secrecy in the galaxy is paramount. Look at the Skywalkers, the Ersos. I will do anything to protect my unborn family." Mon instinctively touched her abdomen. "My husband knows about this, of course, and two others we've chosen to help us at our remote hiding place."

Organa turned solemn as he listened. Mon didn't need to tell Organa the rest but revealing her closest secrets felt too good.

"The two others are my parents. Life on Chandrila has become dangerous for them. Many object to my involvement in the resistance. They think I have made Chandrila a target for the Emperor."

Organa smirked.

"I can relate."

"My parents agreed to leave their political careers, their home, and help us raise our family."

Organa stood up. He looked worried.

"But you are coming back?"

Mon stood up and crossed to the room to face him.

"I have too. What we are doing does matter, Bail. It will come to something but it will take our combined skills to see it happen." Mon forced back a powerful pang of guilt. "My parents and husband are sacrificing so that I can stay. I owe them a debt I will never be able to repay."

Organa shook his head. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Mon, the resistance owes you a debt it can never repay."

To her surprise he hugged her.

"Congratulations. You deserve every happiness."

When he released her she had to wipe a tear from her cheek. Organa seemed pleased his words caused her to show a more vulnerable side.

"You're secrets are safe with me. I will absolutely cover for you."

Mon breathed a deep sigh of relief. She found herself relating to Organa on a new level, as a parent. She had many questions for him but she reigned herself in to just one.

"Is it a selfish mistake? Bringing a child into this life we lead?"

Organa looked at the picture of Leia on his desk. He pondered her question thoughtfully then regarded her with warmth.

"If I died tomorrow, it would all be worth it because of Leia. My wife felt the same. Leia is a gift to the galaxy. It would be an empty place indeed without her."

Everything about his tone, his eyes, his pride as he spoke of his daughter touched Mon deeply.

"I don't think I realized before what a wonderful person you are, Bail Organa." She put her hand to his face as she would her own brother. "Leading this movement is the most dangerous challenge of our lives and I couldn't have picked a better partner."

She dropped her hand and Organa grinned.

"Funny, I feel the same." He looked down at the ground and then back to her. "You are stubborn Senator Mothma. I didn't think you'd come back but I've learned that once you commit to something you give your soul to it. You're husband is a lucky man."

Mon lifted her brow. Cutter really had started to rub off on her.

"So I tell him every day."

Organa laughed hard. Mon had never seen him laugh so hard. The sound was contiguous and she joined. The happiness of two rebel leaders was a significant blow to the Empire. Mon didn't know that the dark side of the force was diminished a little in that moment nor that both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine felt it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rebel Alliance

_Hi Everyone - sorry for the delay on this chapter! I hope to upload the last few chapters a lot faster :)_

Mon Mothma objected to Princess Leia joining the dangerous return mission to Sullust, but the sixteen-year-old was a force of nature. A force Mon found to be unstoppable. She thought of her two young daughters on Bothawui and wondered if that same fired would course through their veins. Cutter and Mon's five year old son, Cassir, named for Cutter's grandfather, was already a handful.

Jeanida was the oldest at eight and she was daddy's girl. Mon felt she grew further apart from her oldest with each passing year. Elin was the hardest to leave. She was only two and this trip would be the longest Mon would be parted from the newest member of their family.

Each time she had to leave their home on Bothawui she left her heart behind. If not for the presence of her parents and Cutter she knew she never would have the strength to step off the front porch. She missed them when she was away. She learned to live with the constant dull ache. Though she was a like a Yavin 4 hurricane, Leia helped to numb that ache.

Despite worrying about Leia's safety, Mon was glad Organa allowed his daughter to come. Returning to Sullust brought back memories of Matches and the loss of her friends. Time blurred the pain Vader inflicted but Mon knew it would never fully disappear. She didn't want it to. She used it as a constants reminder why she kept fighting.

Mon sat in a nook in her compartment on the ship. She reviewed her final notes for the speech she would once again deliver to the Sullustans. She looked out the window and watched the stars pass by. Despair found its way to her. She just left her young family for what would probably result in another fruitless mission to establish an alliance.

Her door was open but a soft knock drew her attention. She turned to find Leia standing in the doorway. The girl wore white pants and an pastel purple cardigan. Her hair was wrapped in layers of braids on her head.

"Senator Mothma?"

Mon extended her hand to the chair in the room.

"Please, come in."

Leia stepped inside but stood rigidly. The girl bit her bottom lip. Mon waited patiently.

"I wanted to ask you..."

Mon set down her notes and gave Leia her full attention.

"May I? Would you allow me to speak to the Sullustans?"

Bringing Leia on the mission was dangerous enough and the idea of letting the princess directly interact with military leaders did not seem a wise decision. Before Mon made up her mind she let Leia continue.

The princess moved close and slipped into the seat. She leaned forward as if her inner force couldn't be contained.

"I've been practicing, you see, what you and father have taught me. This is my first real chance to help the resistance."

Mon considered the request. Common sense told her the best hope of convincing the Sullustans to sign the alliance treaty lay in Mon's voice. Organa would surely have words with her if they went all the way to Sullust and Mon didn't even address the people.

Leia's brown eyes were wide with hope. There was something about the teenager. Something special.

"This is an enormous responsibility you ask for. Are you sure you are ready?"

Leia pressed her lips together. Her eyes remained bright.

"I mean no disrespect, Senator, but I can say words that you would never say. Words that need to be said."

The cryptic answer caused Mon to raise an eyebrow. Leia clearly had something in mind, something she felt passionate about. Mon remembered her younger self, how her own passion took her on a journey that brought down a Star Destroyer. In order for the resistance to turn into a rebellion Mon considered that perhaps a little more passion is what they needed.

"Agreeing to this goes against my better judgment," Mon began."You're father will never trust you with me again."

Leia jumped from the seat and threw her arms around Mon.

"You won't regret this, I promise!"

The princess dashed excitedly from the room. Mon wasn't finished with her. She wanted to review Leia's speech. She wanted to make sure the teenager wasn't about to do something foolish or drastic. She would be in enough trouble with Organa just for letting Leia step to the podium.

The hurricane blew out of her compartment before Mon could extract more information. Nervousness and worry took Mon's mind off missing Cutter and her children for a short time. Mon couldn't shake her concern over Leia's speech. It seemed like an eternity passed before they landed and gathered at the secret rondevu.

Mon clasped her hands behind her back and stood proudly behind the podium.

"Greetings Sullustans. I have beseeched you to our cause many times and so today I've brought a new voice. Though she is young, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan is wise." A reassurance from the force nearly knocked Mon backward with its power.

"Please listen to her with the same respect and kindness you have shown me."

Mon looked into the large eyes of each Sullustan on the front row. Many had come. Politicians and military leaders. Even as she stepped away to make room for Leia she doubted the wisdom of her choice. Her doubt was immediately pushed out by the force.

The young princess gripped the podium, one hand on each side. She froze though she didn't look scared. Mon hitched her breath. Leia was up to something.

"You are all the biggest bunch of cowards I've ever seen."

Mon closed her eyes. Her chest tightened. She was helpless to do anything. She opened her eyes to look at the reaction of the audience. Not a good first impression.

"How can you sit there and claim to support the resistance when you won't take action?"

Leia's tone dipped into scathing waters. Mon wanted to crawl under one of the black molten rocks.

"This woman before you," Leia held out her hand to Mon. Mon stiffened and felt the sharp glare of a hundred Sullustans, "has single handedly taken down a Star Destroyer. You claim to follow in her?"

Leia slammed her hand back to the podium.

"Then I ask you, Sullustans. How can you doubt the success of the Rebel Alliance with the leadership of Senator Mothma? For years, my father has run a guerrilla operation against Empire. He has succeeded with nothing more than a blaster and a bunch of rogues. Imagine what an alliance, a true and proper alliance could do."

Leia made a fist.

"We can beat the Empire. We can win. It will be a long and difficult battle, but my father and Mon Mothma will never abandon the fight. It's time to stop being cowards. It's time to stand."

Leia unraveled a scroll. Mon clenched her teeth. The princess had taken the alliance treaty without asking permission. Leia read the words loudly and with feeling.

 _" We, the Rebel Alliance, do therefore in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the Galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions:_

 _To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal;_

 _To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings;_

 _To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Galactic Empire;_

 _To make forever free all beings in the galaxy._

 _To these ends, we pledge our property, our honor, and our lives."_

Leia took the treaty and walked down the stage stairs. She stopped at the most important looking Sullustan she could find. She handed him a pen.

"It's time to pledge."

Mon swallowed. There was a solemn silence in the open cavern. Mon realized there was nothing left to do or say but stand in her white robes as the symbol of hope she was.

The Sullustan took the pen, looked up at Mon and signed. Within moments the entire delegation erupted into applause and cheers so loud the carven walls shook.

Leia gripped the signed treaty and turned her bright eyes up to Mon. Yes, Mon knew it now. Princess Leia was the hope of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After the Sullustan's signed other worlds followed rapidly. Mon's schedule filled up with trips across the galaxy. What she thought would be a few weeks away from home turned into a month, then two, then more Senate meetings. Mon and Cutter decided long ago that sending messages across the galaxy was too dangerous so she heard no news of her family. Establishing the counsel of the newly created Rebel Alliance left Mon with little time to dwell on her absent family.

News of the Alliance moved fast but Mon and Organa mutually agreed that an official broadcast throughout the galaxy directed at the Empire was needed. Preparation for such announcements were relatively simple. A holo-recorder was set up. The background was disguised so no one could discover the location of the base.

Bail Organa dressed in the traditional blue of Alderaan and Mon wore her famous white. They stood together in front of the holo-recorder while resistance leaders and helpers worked around them.

"You're daughter is amazing," Mon whispered to him while they waited.

"She learned from the best," he replied with a wink.

After learning of Leia's interaction with the Sullustan's Bail Organa was, in a word, upset. He soon calmed down and now seemed resigned to the fact that Leia would play an important part in the rebellion in years to come.

"We are ready," one of the holo-recorder technicians said. Mon and Organa both went into leadership mode. Somehow it seemed strange to be standing next to the former Senator. She'd done so many time during their time in the Old Republic. That world was a lifetime ago.

Organa began. He directed their words at the Empire and then read the formal alliance agreement and the names of each civilization. Alone they were a target, but together the Empire had to realize they had a galactic war on their hands. Mon stood beside Organa but said nothing.

The recording stopped. They all waited while the technician flipped switches and pressed buttons.

"It's been sent."

A round of applause filled the room. The Alliance was now official. Mon felt the sting of tears. For ten years she had waited for this day.

The other Generals came forward to shake hands. Mon spotted Captain Dodonna, now a General in the Rebellion. He took her hands in both of his.

"Dear Mon Mothma, how good to see you."

Her ties to the leaders of the rebellion ran deep. Perhaps deeper than most realized. She exchanged pleasantries and retired to her chambers. She had a mountain of briefings to review and a length list of messages to record for delivery to various allies. She was tempted to record a message to her family but interception by the Empire was a very real danger.

She was halfway through the briefings when one of the ground troops ran into her chambers.

"Senator Mothma, come quick!"

The urgency in his tone caused her to jump from out behind the desk. It was not easy to run in her long robes but run she did. Panic set in when she saw all the Generals around the command center. The green light cast shadows over their solemn faces. Organa stood at one end of the round table.

"What is it?" Mon asked stepped up to the table across from Organa.

"The Empire received our transmission. They sent one of their own. We are about to watch."

Mon braced herself. This was a bold and strange move for the Empire. It meant that they were afraid. For the first time the Empire showed fear. In itself it was a victory.

The blue holo light came on. Mon inhale sharply as she recognized the half hood covered face of the Emperor himself. He touched his finger tips together and leaned forward. Age had not been kind to Senator Palpatine. A chill found its way to Mon's core just from the sight of him. She hated him with her ounce of her being.

"Do you really think your insignificant rebellion is a threat to the Empire?" He laughed. A raspy, creepy noise from the back of his throat.

Mon took his communication as a confirmation that indeed they were a threat.

"I have foreseen the destruction of your Alliance. In spite of this I offer you one chance. Join us or witness the end of all you hold dear."

Palpatine frowned and the image turned off. No one spoke. No one made eye contact. Paplatine had succeeded in planting fear in the hearts of her rebellion leaders. Mon looked around the table. She flipped on the holo recorder.

"To you, oppressor of the free worlds, we offer one chance."

Her confident tone drew all eyes to her.

"Surrender to the Alliance or you and your Empire will be destroyed."

She ended the transmission and addressed the nearest technician.

"Send the response, now."

The technician looked over to Organa. He nodded. The message was sent. Mon still saw fear in the eyes of the leaders around her.

"Do you remember the Jedi?"

A few heads nodded. Mon leaned on the command center with both hands stretched before her.

"There is a force for good in this galaxy and it is on our side. Our task now is to fight on. Fear nor death nor hollow prophesies can drive us from the path we know is true."

Organa copied her stance. Eyes moved to him.

"The Senator from Chandrila is brave as she is wise. We are an Alliance. We are strong. The Emperor fears us now. Let's really give them something to fear."

Mon watched as Organa's words inspired the military leaders into a firm resolve. The Alliance she worked for years to create was finally a reality. The threat from Palpatine was met with courage and Mon felt satisfaction in knowing the coming war would be a fight to the death.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On the flight home Mon couldn't shake the hideous holo image of Palpatine's face. The dark side of the force had scarred him. His true nature showed on his face no longer the genial diplomatic one she remembered from many years ago. She pushed his image from her mind and turned her thoughts to her family. Four months. It had been four months since she last saw them. It felt like a lifetime.

At the spaceport on Cloud City she assured her rebel bodyguards she would be fine and took off in her own ship. As per usual they were less than happy about letting the leader of the Rebel Alliance out of their sight. Mon knew it had to be this way. The first thing she always did once alone was change out of her famous white robes. In regular clothes she found that most people didn't give her a second glance.

She was grateful Cutter taught her to fly a ship. The galaxy was a dangerous place now and her piloting skills were vital to her lifestyle.

She changed ships at two more spaceports, then doubled back to make sure no one followed her. No precaution was too much trouble when it came to protecting her family. Once she was finally convinced it was safe, she turned the ship toward Bothawui.

Even when she was still four hours out the thrill of returning home fell around her like a warm blanket. She thought of all the questions she wanted to ask her children. She anticipated the sweet moment when Cutter would take her in his arms. Whenever she returned home, their reunion, both emotionally and physically was intense. She was pretty sure the result of a couple of those reunions was the birth of her son and youngest daughter.

She smiled at the memory. At sadness accompanied it. Cutter had quit his job flying for the resistance in order to keep the children safe in the rugged mountains of Bothawui. She knew he missed it. His eyes would travel up to the sky and cloud over with longing. Mon knew he loved the children, loved raising them, but he loved the stars too. She worried that she had unfairly taken one of the best pilots away from the rebellion.

The first glimpse of the green and blue atmosphere of Bothawui met Mon's eyes. She let the tears come at the sight of it. No one was around to see her cry. She flew under the Bothan radar and over the remote mountain range in the south. In the last two years Cutter and Mon's father worked to build a landing platform right out of the rock near their home. Not only was this convenient, it added another layer of safety so Mon didn't have to avoid the crowds at a Bothan spaceport.

It was dark by the time she landed. She came down the docking platform to find her father and a Bothan native her mother had recently employed ready to greet her. Mon objected to the stranger at first, but Mon's mother had gotten to know the female Bothan and trusted her deeply. Mon's parents lived in a home not far from the house Cutter built.

Mon hugged her father and the Bothan took her luggage.

"How was the journey?"

Mon answered and let her eyes adjust to the dark. She didn't see her husband.

"You look tired," Mon's father said. He must have seen her searching because he continued.

"Cutter is at the house with the children. When they heard the ship they all jumped out of bed with excitement. It's chaos down there."

His words inspired in her the urge to run home.

"Tell mother I'll be up to see you both tomorrow."

His kissed her forehead and Mon followed the Bothan down the mountain trial. The native navigated the rough terrain better than Mon, but a few bruises were worth it to keep up the quick pace.

The reached the front door and Mon could hear the chatter of young voices. The Bothan, who's name couldn't remember at the moment, deposited her luggage and ventured back to Mon's parents. Mon thanked her just before the door flung open.

"Mommy!" Cassir yelled. He only called her "mommy" when he was teasing. He leapt from the front step and into her arms. He was five and enormous. He nearly knocked her down. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go as she walked into the house.

"I missed you so much!"

He slid out of her arms and then held up his hands.

"This much?" He ask with his hands close together. Mon took his arms and moved them out as wide as she could. He giggled.

"More than that much!"

"Wanna see what dad and me made?" He took off down the hallway. The stomp of his feet rattled the picture frames.

Cutter approached her with Elin in his arms. The two year old hand her hands outstretched. Mon took her from Cutter and kissed him at the same time. The kiss was painfully quick.

"I always thank the force when you walk through that door."

Mon gave him a look that said they had much to catch up on. She turned to her two year old.

"Elin, can mommy have a kiss?"

The girl turned bashful and lowered her head. Mon kissed her soft skin.

"You better not wipe it off."

Elin responded with a grin and then used her small hand to rub her cheek where Mon planted the kiss.

"Oh no. You did wipe it off. I better give you another one." Mon kissed her again and the girl again wiped off the kiss. Elin laughed after they repeated this a few times.

Mon scanned the area for eight year old Jeanida. Their oldest daughter hugged the edge of the hallway wall. Most people looked to Mon with hope, but her own daughter's eyes reflected apprehension, awe and maybe a little resentment.

"Jeanida, can I have a hug?" Mon tried to pass Elin back to Cutter but the girl clung to her.

Jeanida shook her head and moved closer to the wall. There was a cost to leading the rebellion. A cost no one in the alliance knew about. It became all too clear to Mon in that moment. She turned to Cutter. His eyes told her he had things to catch her up on as well.

Mon carried Elin across the room toward Jeanida. For a moment she thought her oldest might dart back to her room. She knelt down.

"I missed you tremendously, Jeanida." She wanted to reach out for her daughter but thought better of it.

"Why were you gone so long?"

The innocent question ripped at Mon's heart.

"I was detained at work. I couldn't get away sooner, I'm sorry."

Jeanida processed this information and it seemed to pass the test. Jeanida stepped forward and hugged Mon. The action brought an epic amount of relief with it.

Cutter and Mon mutually decided not to tell their children about Mon's involvement in the resistance. They kept them isolated from the outside world, though the children did know there was an Empire and a war going on. They thought it best to let their children have as normal and positive a childhood as possible, without worrying about the possibility someday their mother might not come home.

Jeanida quickly back out of the hug, just as Cassir came bouncing down the hallway. He carried a translucent tube and flipped a switch on the handle. The tube lit up.

"This is a lightsaber, mom! Dad told me that some old warriors used to fight with them. We made one." He swung it through the air a few times. Mon looked up at Cutter.

"He told you that, did he?"

Cassir nodded with enthusiasm. Cutter held up his hands.

"Every kid should have a lightsaber."

After the initial excitement of her arrival, Mon helped Cutter settle the kids and tuck them in. Elin went right to sleep since it was past her bed time. Cassir fought his sleepiness and only gave in after several reassurances that Mon would be there in the morning.

Jeanida firmly insisted she was old enough and didn't need tucked in. She hugged her father said goodnight to Mon and shut the door to her room. Mon wanted to ask Cutter about it but it was all they could do to keep their hands off each other until they made it to the bedroom.

When Mon woke up in Cutter's arms the next morning the first thing she did was turn the conversation to Jeanida.

"She's angry with me because I'm gone so much and I don't blame her. I would be angry at my mother too."

Cutter traced the outline of her bare arm with his fingers.

"She loves you. She doesn't understand why you have to leave."

Mon snuggled closer to her husband. She knew where this conversation was headed and she didn't like it.

"She thinks you care about your work more than her."

Cutter hesitated for a moment. The movement of his fingers stopped.

"I think we should tell her."

Mon sat up in bed. She pulled a robe over her nightgown.

"She is still a child, Cutter. We shouldn't burden her with it. Not yet."

Cutter moved up and sat beside her. His hand caressed her back.

"She's a bright girl. She can handle it."

Mon closed her eyes as if it would help her to shut out the reality her daughter might permanently hate her. She opened them slowly.

"A few more years. Let's give her a few more years to enjoy this simple life."

She felt Cutter's hand remained on her back. He said nothing but his gentle touch reassured her. She knew he didn't agree but to her surprise and relief he didn't fight her on it.

"So," he put his hand under her chin and directed her to look at him, "I hear there's this new thing called the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

He grinned. Mon couldn't help but smile. Finally, there was an Alliance to Restore the Republic.

"Have I thanked you for giving up what you wanted so we could have this?"

Cutter's eyes filled with the rebellious charm she loved so much.

"Last night was a good start. How about more of that?"

She laughed and he kissed her. Mon was surprised when he ended the kiss.

"For the record, this is what I want."

She smiled and ran her hand down his bare chest.

"I know."

He shook his head at the innuendo.

"No. I mean, yes, but I'm talking about this life we have. We've both had to sacrifice. I know it's not easy on you to leave us for long periods, just like I miss flying in the stars. As tradeoffs go though, I think we both got a pretty amazing deal."

She always came home with an empty cup, and spending only a few hours with Cutter he had a way of filling it back up. With him she felt anything was possible. He had proven anything was possible. They had three beautiful children, a good life, and the Rebel Alliance had never been stronger.

"I love you." She didn't say those words to him enough.

Cutter shrugged.

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8: Bounty Hunter's Day

Three days. Mon protected saved three days to enjoy with her family before the dangerous recruitment mission to Tatooine. She hadn't been to the desert planet since the massacre on Kashyyk. Organa advised her against the mission but Mon knew there were many academy students ripe to join the rebellion if given the proper nudge. A visit from the Senator and Alliance leader herself might prompt a surge in the number of skilled pilots in their ranks. Mon felt it was worth a try.

The Alliance was on the cusp of something big. She could sense it. Princess Leia had taken a seat in the puppet Senate beside her father. Her vocal stance for freedom was spreading throughout the galaxy. In the past few years, Organa's guerrilla operation had grown into a fleet of ships with a considerable amount of strength.

Mon shut down the engines on her ship. The hassle of covering her tracks home annoyed her. She wasted half a day hoping ships and doubling back which meant she only had two and half left to be with those she loved.

She stepped off the ship and found Cutter, Cassir and Elin waiting for her. The spring air was honeyed with the scent of the purple flowers of Bothawui. The mountains were warm and lush during the spring months.

Cassir was only ten but he was already taller than both of his sisters. Elin was seven and her pretty face perfectly reflected the kind heart housed within. Sometimes Elin's capacity for kindness shocked Mon. She always shared her toys. She always made sure everyone was included and gave plenty of hugs if she thought someone was having a bad day.

Elin was the first to run toward the ship and throw her arms around Mon. Mon hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Cassir strolled up to her casually with his hands in his pockets. He was about at the age where hugging his mom was embarrassing, but when Mon pulled him to her he grinned and hugged her tightly.

Cutter kissed her.

"Ew, gross," Elin said. In response Cutter swept Mon off her feet and dipped her down to kiss her again.

Elin protested again and covered her eyes with her hands. Mon's husband loved teasing the children. When she was back on her feet, Cutter picked up Elin and tipped her upside down.

"Oh, you think that's gross do you?" He tickled her and she screamed and then laughed.

"How long are you home for, mom?" Cassir asked with his hands back in his pockets.

"Only three days," Mon replied absently. Her eyes were busy scanning the landing platform.

"Where's your sister?"

Cassir looked down at his shoes. Elin stopped giggling and Cutter set her back down. The children exchanged glances and Mon frowned as she met Cutter's eyes.

"She's at home," he said simply. Mon felt relieved her thirteen year old was alright but on the walk home a deep dread settled in her gut.

"How was work? Did you get a lot of droids repaired?" Cassir asked on the trail back. He used a stick to whack at the heads of purple flowers on the mountain side. Elin rode on Cutter's shoulders behind them.

Mon felt a pang of guilt for the lie. Her back was turned but she knew Cutter's eyes were on her. For the last year he implored her to tell the children the truth. His arguments were getting stronger and she sensed his frustration grew each time she refused. She still thought the less the children knew about her real work the safer they would be.

"Yes, but we have a big shipment coming in soon which is why I have to get back." Even as the lie came out she knew it was wrong.

Cutter went quite for the rest of the walk back. The Bothan that Mon's mother employed, who's name she now remembered as Biree Dall'nel, had lunch waiting for them. The younger children went to the kitchen but Mon stopped Cutter in the hallway.

"Where is Jeanida?"

His eyes turned serious. The look he had of concern was one he rarely wore and it alarmed her.

"You have to tell her the truth."

She didn't like being ordered. Instead of considering his words her temper flared. Cutter's eyes softened.

"She's probably in her room."

Mon turned to go to her oldest but Cutter grabbed her arm.

"Just..." he struggled to find the words. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Mon blinked. Curiosity and fear mixed until she reached the teenager's room. She knocked on the door. Her oldest sat on her bed with several books scattered over the bed and her nose deep inside one of them.

"May I come in?"

Jeanida lifted her shoulders and kept her face between the pages. Mon tentatively stepped inside. She pulled the chair from the desk and sat next to the bed. She read the title of the book in her daughter's hands. _The Power Within. By Palpatine_.

Anger made Mon's entire body tighten into knots. How dare her husband allow that book in their household! She drew on all her willpower to keep from ripping the book from her daughter's fingers and blasting it through the bedroom window. Mon had to take a few silent deep breaths before she felt calm enough to speak.

"I'm happy to see you."

Her daughter didn't put the book down.

"Jeanida?"

The teenager sighed and finally dropped the book. She rolled her eyes over to Mon.

"Whatever."

The hostility in her tone took Mon by surprise. She knew Jeanida struggled with Mon's constant absences but she never reacted like this before. Mon was at a loss.

"Don't act so dumb, mother. Like I'm supposed to be all excited that your back? You'll just be gone again in five minutes."

She lifted the book back to her face. Mon leaned forward and put her fingers on Jeanida's forearm. The girl pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry that I have to be away. Being parted from you is the worst-"

Mon stopped when Jeanida put the book down again and looked at her.

"But see, I know. Cass and E, they haven't figured it out but I have. You just leave dad to do everything by himself because all that matters to you is your stupid job. You probably have a boyfriend or something too."

Tears brimmed in Jeanida's eyes. She turned away probably in hopes that Mon wouldn't see. For a few seconds Mon was too stunned to say anything. For years she thought Jeanida clearly understood how much she loved her and the rest of the family.

"That slander doesn't even deserve a response!" Mon never before raised her voice to one of her children. Jeanida visibly swallowed. Her eyes were wide. Mon knew how intimidating she could be but her temper got the better of her.

"That book your reading has an evil force behind it." Mon moved forward in her chair. "It's called the Sith. It can find its way into your heart and turn it cold before you even know what happened."

Jeanida jutted her jaw forward.

"It's not the book, mother. It's you." She didn't look Mon in the eyes. "Please leave me alone."

The only thing Mon wanted at that moment was to threw her arms around her daughter and promise her than everything would be okay. She didn't move from the chair for a long moment because the urge to hug Jeanida was so overpowering.

Mon was surprised by the tears she felt on her cheeks.

"I love you, Jeanida. So much."

Mon left the room. She stopped in the outside hallway and heard her daughter burst into muffled sobs.

Mon had to pull herself together for the sake of her other children. She stopped at the hallway mirror and dabbed the signs of tears from her face. She returned to the kitchen and was greeted by the pleasant banter of Cassir and Elin. They teased each other over which chair Mon should take because they both wanted to sit by her. Mon arranged thing so she was in the middle of both of them.

She sent a glare across the table at Cutter. It was clear he knew from the moment Mon stepped into the house how upset she would be. The four of them ate but Jeanida didn't come out for lunch until Mon left the room.

That night Mon closed the bedroom door and faced her husband reeling of a sense of betrayal. Palpatine. Cutter let Palpatine into their family.

Cutter stayed on the other side of the room, next to the window.

"Look," he put his hands on his hips, "before you start in, I took the book away from her three times. She kept finding other copies."

Mon kept her expression neutral but that he tried to take it away was at least something. She already felt a twinge of forgiveness touch her heart.

"So, then I thought, let's talk about it." Cutter paced across the room. "I told her about Palpatine. How he is evil. How he is the Empire. How we have to fight him anyway we can."

Cutter stopped and looked at her.

"We got into a row over it, a bad one. She said if we are fighting for freedom then she should be free to read it and decide for herself." Cutter's shoulders dropped. "She had a point. I couldn't argue and she's angry with you. All she thinks she has right now is me so I didn't want to make it worse."

Bitterness got the better of Mon. She folded her arms.

"I see. Better she hate me than you."

Cutter looked at her with nothing but sympathy. She had to turn her eyes away from him because she wasn't ready to let go of her anger. He took a few tentative steps toward her.

"You have to tell her, Carrots. Tell her you lead the fight against Palpatine. Tell her what Vader did to her namesake. Tell her Palpatine wouldn't hesitate to kill you and all of us for the power."

Cutter moved gradually closer to her. By the time he finished speaking he was standing next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She kept her arms folded.

"It will make a difference to her, I promise you."

Mon dropped her hands to her sides. She started at a spot on the wall.

"You're right. I have to tell her."

Cutter squeezed her shoulder and bent his ear toward her.

"Say again? What was that?"

She sighed and tried not to give in to his teasing.

"You are right."

Cutter straightened and scratched his chin.

"So that would make you...?"

She rolled her eyes and a grinned came to her lips.

"Wrong."

Cutter nodded. He put his arms around her and she gave into his embrace.

"The words I never thought I would hear in our marriage."

Mon let a chuckle escape. She didn't know how Cutter always managed to make things better. He found humor at the most inopportune times. The times when Mon needed it most.

His hands gently ran across her back.

"Everything will be fine. It's all going to work out."

Mon clung to him.

"Being here like this I almost believe you." Her voice was muffled by the side of his shoulder.

"You should believe me, because I'm... you know. Say it again."

Mon smiled. She didn't know how she went from seething with anger moments ago to smiling but here she was.

"Right."

Cutter rocked them back and forth.

"Right, right, right." He repeated. She kissed him to make him shut up.

* * *

The next day Mon asked Jeanida to join her on a hike up the side of the mountain. When Jeanida was younger the girl loved to play in the wide meadows that covered the top of the mountain. At first Jeanida declined. It was only when Cutter told her that she needed to go because Mon had something important to tell her that their daughter agreed.

The hike up was nothing short of miserable. The spring day turned out pleasant but Jeanida carried a cloud over her that tainted everything around them. Mon tried to start a conversation but the monosyllable answers she received were bathed in irritation. Much to Mon's chagrin her daughter carried the book with her all the way up the trail.

They reached the top meadow but Jeanida chose to sit on a rock instead of running through the wildflower fields as she did when she was young.

Rather than prolong the torture, Mon took a seat next to her daughter on the boulder. Jeanida didn't look at her.

"You father mentioned to you there was something I need to tell you."

She shrugged her shoulders. Jeanida's attention was on the cover of Palpatine's ego trip of a manuscript. Mon sighed and pulled out a transmitter from her pocket. She set the holo-projector on the boulder in front of them. She pushed play. The first transmission that played was Organa's official announcement to the Empire that the Alliance to Restore the Republic was in place. Mon watched her own image at Organa's side.

Once it was over Jeanida looked to Mon with a mix of shock and confusion.

"This is the reply we received from the one who wrote that book."

Mon didn't look at Palpatine's image. Her focus was on her daughter. Jeanida seemed horrified by the scarred face that appeared and by the threats that followed. She looked down at the book in her hands.

"This is the reply we sent back."

Mon played the last transmission. The one of her standing resolutely in the face of the Emperor. She hadn't seen the transmission before then. The strength of her own voice and electric energy in her stance as she demanded Palpatine's surrender surprised even her.

When the image ended the only sound that filled the fields was the call of the native birds. Jeanida finally said something. She kept her eyes down on her book.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance?"

Mon couldn't fight her instincts anymore. She reached out and brush Jeanida's hair over her shoulder.

"I am co-leader of the Rebel Alliance and Senator for Chandrila."

Jeanida look down at the book in her hands with a frown. The relief that swept over Mon nearly knocked her off the boulder.

"That's why you have to leave all the time?"

Jeanida still didn't look at her, but Mon sensed some progress had been made.

"Yes. You father and I kept it a secret to protect you and your brother and sister. No one knows about you. If the Empire found out I have a family you would all be in danger."

Jeanida pressed her lips together.

"Would it be alright if I thought about this for a while?"

Mon half gasped and half laughed. She wrapped her arm around Jeanida's shoulders and pulled her close. Mon could tell Jeanida didn't want to be hugged, but the teenager didn't object.

"You can think about it for as long as you like."

They sat together in silence for a while. When the sun dropped lower in the sky Jeanida suggested they go back for lunch. The teenager said little on the trip back but Mon felt that with time their relationship could mend.

Her three days home were over much too soon. She thought about Jeanida and the day on the mountain top all the way to Tatooine.

* * *

Tatooine's duel suns poured over the dunes and heated the air until it tasted of grit and sand. The wind swept grains across the plains and under the flaps of tent the Alliance set up in the middle of nowhere. Mon's white robes blew around her as pebbles impacted her legs. She changed into the ceremonial white in the transport only after they left Mos Eisley to avoid drawing attention.

Chairs sunk into the sand in neat rows about twenty deep. All seats were filled and still more onlookers pressed in from beyond the cover of the tent. The natives must have stood for hours in the hot suns. From the mumbled voices Mon could tell they were excited to learn more of the rebellion. Most were young men but Mon spotted a few women and some older beings of various species.

Beyond the gathering under the shade of a rock cliff stood a man. At least Mon suspected he was human. His face was half covered by the hood of a brown cloak. Traces of a white beard appeared under the cloth. She sensed he might be a Jedi.

Rumors met her ears occasionally. A Jedi or two survived. Hidden. Waiting. She knew Yoda was alive but she would take that knowledge to her grave. If her little gathering attracted the attention of one of the last of the Jedi she felt hopeful about the future of the Alliance.

The wind blew too strongly for her to get a clear glimpse of the man for long. Despite the conditions the meeting pressed on. This far out in the galaxy she found everyone watched her with awe. With so much awe she half expected the young man next to ask for her autograph. The meeting was ego boosting but, more importantly, the perfect opportunity to recruit.

The rebel commander on Tatooine, a young pilot no more than twenty introduced her. He rambled about her successes in battle and starting the Alliance, though Mon wanted to interrupt to say that was mostly because of Bail and Leia Organa.

She moved to the center of the tent. Her shoes sank into the sand as she walked so she couldn't be as imposing as she liked. The wind kicked up and blew one layer of her white robes into her face. Mon used her hands to hold in down. The men wore expressions of confusion about whether to be embarrassed for her or to ignore the awkward moment.

Mon felt the influence of Cutter's sense of humor.

"Really, Tatooine? I know you're excited to see me but don't get fresh."

Young students in the first rows exchanged glances. She heard a tentative chuckle.

Normally Mon opted for serious messages about freedom, hope and the evils of the Empire. She still intended to speak on such things but she felt she need to establish a rapport with the younger than usual audience.

"The clothes are a bit impractical but they make laundry day very easy."

Mon looked brightly into the faces of the young students. This time several more laughed.

"I was going relate the fall of the Empire to one grain of sand at a time passing through an hourglass but..." Mon looked at the sand to her left and to her right. "I think I will spare you more talk about sand."

The majority of the academy age men and women burst into laughter and Mon moved to the more serious topics.

Based on the praise and number of students eager to shake her hand after words Mon ruled the mission a success. She neared the end of the crowd and two young men approached her. The dark haired one shook her hand with excitement while the other stood timidly behind.

"It's an honor, Senator. Names Biggs. Soon as I graduate I'm joining up."

"Thank you, Biggs. Because of your sacrifice the Alliance grows stronger every day."

He let go and Mon offered her hand to the other young man. He squeezed it briefly.

"Luke Skywalker."

Mon smiled inwardly. The secret of the galaxy.

"It's nice to meet you, Luke." Mon remembered the last time she saw him he was small enough to hold in her arms.

"I'm not sure when I will be able to join. My uncle needs help with the harvest but I'm going to ask him to buy more droids to help out."

"You will join when the time is right, young Skywalker."

He nodded and his brown hair fell across his forehead. He looked back up with a grin.

"I won't forget what you said. Biggs told me the leader of the Alliance, the Senator in White, is the light of a galaxy. You proved him right today."

Biggs slapped Luke on the shoulder.

"I'm always right, kid. When are you gonna learn this?"

Luke smiled sheepishly.

"Be safe, Senator Mothma," Biggs said as the two of them walked away.

Mon's bodyguards flanked her and started to move her back toward the transport once all who wanted to greet her left. For a moment Mon hesitated. She scanned the surrounding cliffs for signs of the hooded figure but he had vanished.

On the ride back to Mos Eisley she changed out of the robes of Chandrila and into a grey outfit with a blaster holster. Anytime she went on a dangerous mission Cutter let her borrow his blaster. She looked at it fondly before she slipped it to the carrier strapped to her thigh. As she pulled on a green cloak she thought of her oldest daughter. That conversation seemed like a lifetime ago.

She wondered if Organa might let her have a little more time that usual to spend with her family. The Senate was out of session. Maybe she could manage a full three weeks. The Alliance seemed to be progressing moderately well and Mon felt her family, especially Jeanida, needed a more attention than she'd be able to give the last few years.

The transport stopped and Mon's two guards, dressed in plain clothes, guided her down the ramp. The spaceport bustled with all kind of creatures. They weaved through the masses toward the waiting spaceship. Some disturbance down the main corridor prompted Mon's lead guard to take a detour through a back alley.

She considered the wisdom of the decision but held her tongue. They were halfway down a secluded street when the blaster fire erupted. The lead guard fell before he had time to draw his weapon. The guard behind pushed Mon down as she grabbed her blaster. The guard behind her took a hit squarely in the chest. He tumbled backwards and dropped.

Mon scanned the rooftops and spotted the attacker. She fired. The bounty hunter took cover behind the brick of a Mos Eisley railing. He moved down the roof toward her. His face was hidden by a green helmet with a T-shaped visor reminiscent of clone troopers.

Mon took advantage of his placement and ran under the cover of metal stairs and balconies from overhead dwellings. She knew she had to get to the docking bay. He fired more shots and she dove behind a dumpster. Mon returned fire.

No shots came back at her. She peered up from around the dumpster but the bounty hunter completely vanished. Mon saw the bodies of her fallen comrades and felt the urge to run back to them. Her wisest course was to get to the ship and get help. With blaster raised she crept out from behind the dumpster.

She made it all the way to the corner of the alley when the bounty hunter descended on her from the air. Exhaust from his jet back slammed into her and she staggered back. He fired to more shots but missed. Mon ran toward him and lunged into the air. The move caught the bounty hunter by surprise and Mon knocked the blaster from his hand. She landed and was about to fire when she heard something click.

The grappling arrow from his gauntlet shot toward her. Mon dodged out of the way but the point hit her back. She cursed when the sting caused her to drop her blaster. Mon looked down to see the four pronged clamp protruding from her abdomen. She turned to face her attacker.

He held something in his hand. Too small to be a blaster. Mon narrowed her eyes. A holo-recorder. The arrogant assassin was filming his kill.

She stepped toward him but the flames from his jet pack kept her from getting close enough to attack him.

He tugged and Mon felt the pull on the metal chord coming out her back. The grapping wire extended to his forearm. In that moment Mon saw the faces of Cutter and her three children. It seemed the Empire would destroy her after all. Pain from the lethal wound finally registered. She fell to her knees. The killing blow would come soon.

A flash blinded her. For a moment she thought she was dead. Mon blinked and light scarred her eyes. The tense on the chord went slack. The blade of a blue lightsaber freed her.

The bounty hunter tried to take off but hooded figure reached out his hand and somehow stopped the movement. The bounty hunter's legs kicked as he inadvertently drew closer to the blue blade. The clocked man spun around and his lightsaber met with the jet pack. The tank exploded and the bounty hunter shot up into the sky.

Mon fell to the ground before she could see where he landed. Blood covered her hands and stomach. She looked up at the hazy Tatooine sky. The kindly face of a white bearded old man soon blocked her view. He reached out and she closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her head. Something he did gave her strength to stay conscious.

He shouted something, looked down, smiled at her and then disappeared. Within a few seconds more faces hovered above her. These faces she recognized. Her rebel crew from the docked ship.

"We have to get her out of here." She heard a jumble of voices. Her eyes welled with tears caused by pain and everything blurred.

"Who has the fastest ship at port right now?"

Mon heard a mass of ship and pilot names. Only one she heard clearly before she passed out.

"Millennium Falcon. Captain Solo."

* * *

Mon vaguely remembered beginning carried off a ship on a stretcher. She had flashes of a hospital and then another ship and another dock. Everything turned bright white and then went dark until she woke up in a soft bed.

She blinked a few times. The ceiling above her was elaborately decorated. Warmth filtered in from a skylight in the corner. Ships passed overhead.

Mon's mouth was dry. She tried to move. Every muscle hurt. Then the pain came. It felt like someone ripped open her stomach with a Tusken gaffi stick.

She threw back the blankets and a stern voice protested.

"Don't you dare move."

Mon turned and met the determined face of Senator and Princess Leia Organa. For the moment Mon obeyed.

"Where am I?" Her voice was weak. Mon wasn't sure if the bitter taste in her mouth was from her injury or some kind of medicine.

"You're safe. You're on Alderaan. My father brought you here after the hospital was compromised. Everyone thinks you're dead and because of that Boba Fett just became the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy."

Mon grabbed Leia's arm. The princess seemed alarmed by the strength.

"I need you to send an encoded message for me. You must do it yourself. I trust no one else."

Leia nodded gravely. The fact she realized how important the message was made Mon relax her grip a little.

"Send it to Biree Dall'nel on Bothawui."

"Bothawui?" Leia sounded both shocked and disgusted. The Bothan's didn't have a great reputation in the galaxy. Mon made a mental note to tell Leia about the Bothan spy net later.

"What should I say?"

Mon thought carefully. Though the message was encoded she had to account for the possibility of it being intercepted.

"A frost came to the garden but the carrots survived."

Leia frowned. Her lips turned up at the corner.

"You either have a hidden yen or gardening or your being cryptic. I'm guessing it's the latter. Will this Biree Dall'nel know what it means?"

"No, but she will tell someone who does."

Mon tried to sit up. Leia helped by arranging the pillows.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week."

Mon felt another pang from her stomach but whether from her wound or the fact Cutter and the children thought she was dead for an entire week she didn't know.

"The Senate?"

Mon's question brought a frown to the lips of the Princess. The time that passed before she answered made Mon guess what she was about to say.

"They plan on calling nominations to replace you at the emergency session tomorrow."

Mon sat up in bed. The strain to her injured torso shot a blast of pain through her. She ignored it. Mon grabbed Leia's arm again.

"I must be there."

Leia shook her head.

"You aren't getting out of that bed for at least another week. Doctors orders."

Mon swallowed back the pain. She tightened her grip on Leia's arm. She drew strength from the force.

"I will be there. I will stand before the Senate and show the Empire nothing can defeat us."

Leia looked up at the ceiling then back to Mon.

"Unless you bleed out on stage."

Mon felt weakened by the conversation. She let go of Leia and rested back against the pillow. She never took her eyes from the Princess.

"You know I am right. The Empire must see they cannot destroy our hope."

Leia sighed. She stood and paced across the room with her arms folded.

"They can destroy you, Senator. You almost died."

Mon ignored the thought of her children who at this moment would believe they had been truly abandoned by their mother.

"But I didn't, Leia. I will fight them so long as there is breath in me. Like I know you will."

Leia clasped her hands together and put them under her chin. She retreated deep into thought and then dropped her hands.

"I will ready the transport."

Mon called after her.

"And send the message?"

Leia nodded and left the room.

Mon dozed off until she heard voices. She woke. The medicine made her groggy. She blinked several times before she recognized Leia. The princess worked with several nurses to ready a hover bed.

Moving onto the craft caused Mon to cry out in pain. The Rodian nurses exchanged surprised glances but Leia encouraged them to continue by a simple nod.

They boarded a ship and Mon was able to find some sleep for most of the journey. When she woke it was with thoughts of her family on Bothawui. She wondered if the message had been delivered. Did they know she was alive? She hoped they did. It pained her to think they might hear it first from gossip about the emergency Senate session.

When they finally arrived at Mon's Senate chambers, Princess Leia combed her red hair and helped her dress. The process was slow going and Mon weakened before she even faced the long walk down the corridor to the meeting room.

"I will call a transport," Leia looked down at Mon. Even sitting upright in the chair was painful. Mon held out her hand.

"No. I want to show them they can't destroy hope. They can't even touch it."

The conviction in her voice must have persuaded the Princess, even though Leia frowned at the words. Leia took Mon's hand and pulled her to her feet. Mon stood and her eyes stung with the pain coursing from the hole in her stomach.

"You can't do this."

Mon blinked back the pain and looked Leia in the eyes.

"I will."

Leia let go of her hand and Mon took a few steps toward the door. It opened and Organa waited on the other side. He and Leia exchanged a look. Organa offered his arm.

Mon took it more as a tool for helping her walk down the hallway than as an escort. They passed several aids and Senators on the way to the large conference room. Whispers followed them all the way down.

Organa helped Mon into her round flying seat. He and Leia had to leave her in order to take their place representing Alderaan. Inside the craft Mon greeted her wide eyed aid from Chandrila. The man's joyous grin reached his eyes.

"You're alive."

Mon looked to the center of the room. A hooded figure entered and took his place at the head of the Senate. Palpatine. She hadn't laid eyes on him in years.

"More than alive."

Anger numbed the pain of her injury. Emperor Palpatine opened the session.

"This emergency sesion is called to order for the purprose of nominating a replacement for the deceased Senator of Chandrila."

Mon smiled. She punched the controls on her craft and lifted into the center of the Senate. Gasps erupted throughout.

"As you can see. The Empire has lied about my demise. I am very much alive and very much opposed to the unlawful reign of the Emperor." Mon had never spoken so boldly in a session before. She wasn't sure if it was her words or the fact she was alive that caused the bigger stir.

Palpatine's chin angled toward her. She couldn't see his eyes under the dark hood over his face.

"The Senate from Chandrila tempts fate with her treasonous accusations."

Mon turned her attention to the faces of her fellow Senators.

"Yes, and such talk will surely inspire the Emperor to send another bounty hunter to take my life."

Again more mumbled whispers broke out. Palpatine slammed his fist on the podium.

"Seditious talk! Where is your proof Senator?"

"The proof is in you, Sith Lord!"

The allegation caused the Emperor to stand. The red guard on each side of him drew their spears into the air. Mon stared him down. She dared him to try something with so many eyes on them. She knew this display would convince many more to join the Alliance.

"Lies! Senator Mothma tells you lies to incite violence. The Empire is dedicated to peace in the galaxy." Palpatine nearly choked on his words. "Return to your post, Senator, before I request a motion to discharge you permanently."

Mon smiled. He was afraid. If he felt secure on his hold of the Senate he would have discharged her then and there. She steered the craft back to the dock. She felt triumphant. When the craft dock a wave of nausea caused to grip the railing.

As if she sensed it, Leia was already at Mon's side. She helped her back to the private quarters. Mon leaned heavily on Leia's shoulders and was exhausted by the time they made it back to the chamber. When the door opened Mon looked down to see a red stain on her white robes.

* * *

Mon's recovery was slow. She took a ship to Bothawui at the earliest possible chance, which wasn't until nearly a month after the General Senate Session. Gossip spread of how the way the lady in white rose from the dead and momentarily exposed the Emperor as an evil dictator. The Alliance seemed to grow in strength faster than ever. Mon's strength, however, was slow to return. She insisted on a solitary journey home but Princess Leia refused. They only way to convince Organa's daughter was to allow the young Senator to join her.

Mon hated letting Leia in on her secret life but as they navigated docking station and switched ships Mon realized with her still tender injury she would not have succeeded without Leia's help. Mon steered the ship on a final approach to Bothawui and for the first time the Princess questioned her on their destination.

"Bothawui again? Why?"

Part of Mon felt an excitement to finally share the wonderful world she created apart from her duties in the Alliance. Another part felt ill at the thought telling Leia might place her family in danger. The force whispered to Mon. Yoda's voice confirmed that Leia was to be trusted. Mon felt so overpowered by the force that seemed to dwell in the Princess that she wondered at her own sanity.

"My husband and children have lived in the remote mountains of Bothawui for years."

Leia's mouth dropped. Mon relished the sound of a not oft quiet Princess. It took Leia at least thirty seconds to form a coherent sentence.

"You're married?"

"The life of a Senator doesn't have to be a lonely one, Leia. Keep that in mind."

The advice snapped Leia out of her momentary surprise. She shrugged.

"No need. I'm too busy for romance."

"You're also too lovely and amazing for someone not to fall in love with you."

Leia dropped her eyes and appeared to absorb the compliment. When she looked back up she beamed.

"I never really knew my mother but I hope she was like you."

Mon put her hand to Leia's cheek.

"And I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own daughter." Mon glanced down to the planet now in view. "I hope you'll stay to meet them."

Mon dropped her hand. Leia blinked.

"Them? As in more than one daughter?"

Mon gave Leia a sidelong glance and readied the shuttle for entry. Mon flew the familiar path over the mountain ranges to the landing dock Cutter and her father built in the mountains.

Her family must have heard the ship approach because as she landed she could see all of them waiting on the edge of the platform. Her heart leapt to her throat. Even Jeanida was there. In fact, Mon's oldest child waited a few steps in front of her siblings.

The ship landed and Leia took over the controls.

"I will shut down. Go."

The Princess did not have to encourage Mon further. She left the pilot seat and went to the cargo bay. The landing ramp seemed to take and eternity to touch down. Jeanida was already halfway up the ramp when Mon started down.

The girl wrapped her arms tightly around Mon. The action hurt Mon's wound but the joy that filled her countered the discomfort.

"I'm sorry, mother. I love you so much. I was just mad that you have to be gone but I hate the Emperor. Please, do you forgive me?"

The girl talked through sobs. Mon stepped back and cupped Jeanida's face between her hands.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Jeanida hugged her tightly again. Mon reviled the feeling. In an instant Elin and Cassir joined in the hug. Mon greeted each of them and they walked down the ramp together. Once on solid ground Mon looked up to meet Cutter's eyes.

The children broke their hold and Cutter stepped to her. None of the children objected when they kissed.

"I see now why you disappear so much."

Cutter stepped back in surprise. The children all looked to Mon.

"This is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. She helped me journey home."

Cutter lifted his eyebrows. She knew he realized the seriousness of her injuries. Elin's eyes grew wide.

"A real life princess?"

Leia smiled down kindly at the girl.

"It takes one to know one."

Elin giggled.

Mon was glad Leia insisted on travelling with her. The interaction with her family would be good for both her children and the young Senator.


End file.
